These Broken Wings
by Illeanah
Summary: HPLOTR fiction for a little fun. Harry goes on a journey of self discovery when his world as he knows it is tipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mogwarts or Hiddle Earth. Anything you recognise is not mine.

Author Note: I'm writing this story as something different, something fun and for the hell of it. You don't like crossovers. Well… why are you reading this note? Warning: has distinctive Kyleigh humour… watch out…

**These Broken Wings**

Chapter One. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Harry Potter glanced miserably up at his home: 4 Privet Drive. He could feel it already, great waves of depressive air bombarding him from his muggle relatives home. He sighed shrugged his shoulder and stumbled through the door.

Swallowing his pride he grabbed his trunk and trudged as slowly as possible up the driveway. He had sent a message previously telling his relatives the dreaded Dursleys that he would make his own way home. Needless to say they had been most willing to comply with his request: for once.

Harry forced as grim smile on his face trying vainly to make himself feel better. He reminded himself he was here because Dumbledore wanted him to… to be safe. When he left 4 Privet Drive this time he would never darken the doorstep again. He'd have to crack open a bottle of champagne in celebration… Maybe at the wedding.

"I'm home," Harry called from the doorstep and added under his breath. "Welcome to living hell, Harry."

A grunt was all that welcomed him, which was heartening to say the least.

"I'm going upstairs to unpack and sleep," Harry called again.

Another grunt.

"Riiiggght," Harry drawled heaving his trunk up one stair at a time. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

"Thanks for the help. No problem Harry, glad to be of assistance. Oh but you didn't have to. No Harry we wanted to help you, couldn't have your arms dropping off now could we… yeah right."

Harry didn't know what was wrong with him. He was to say the least in an extremely foul mood and could not shake the feeling of bitterness. It was the Dursleys fault he felt like this. How he hated this house that was never his home; all they had ever given him was hate and never any love. Not one measly little scrap. Aunt Petunia gave Ripper, Marge's man eating dog more consideration than him!

"That's it no fit to eat of the plate of dear princely, four legged Ripper," Harry muttered. "I. Hate. This. Place."

Eventually Harry was on top of the landing he dragged his trunk to the spare bedroom and dropped it clumsily onto the floor. He didn't bother stowing it away neatly. He wouldn't be here long enough to warrant the effort.

He took a flying leap and landed on his bed face down and pummelled the pillows viciously. Before biting his lip and laying down on his side.

Dumbledore was gone, that much had become reality, Dumbledore had been killed for no good reason. And where the great wizard had failed the great Boy-who-lived would prevail. Harry snorted, yeah right! He was just a skinny boy there was very little special about him.

Harry stretched out on the bed and sighed heavily. In moments he was asleep again.

)( )( )( )(

Raucous laughter woke Harry from his pleasant bleak state of sleepiness. He blinked slowly his glasses were perched precariously on his nose. He reached his hand up and pushed them back to the bridge of his nose and sat up.

Harry's broken alarm clock told him in was eight at night. _'Brilliant,'_ Harry thought, _'Missed dinner again.'_

Due to the horrendous laughter Harry could tell the Dursleys were still awake. Well at least Dudley was. So he safely concluded it was not safe to go foraging for food in the kitchen.

Harry took off his glasses and lay back down on his lumpy bed and curled into a ball. How he wished that he could have stayed with Ron all summer and conveniently forget that he had any relatives at all. They wouldn't miss him and he would not miss them. It was a win-win situation if not for the blood that ran in dratted Aunt Petunia's skinny, no good veins.

He rolled over again and closed his eyes tightly. Nope no good. He just could not sleep. Not tonight.

With a heaving sigh Harry crept out under the guise of visiting the loo. He however slipped through the door beside it deciding that he wouldn't mind washing his face. He felt awfully hot and stuffy insides his room. And his teeth felt like they were growing fur thanks to the lack of brushing.

At first Harry ignored the image in the mirror that was him. And brushed his teeth with downcast eyes. However by the time he spat the remaining toothpaste out he did look up and he gave a strangled cry…

His hair had magically grown again. And this time he wasn't angry… well he was angry but not over his hair. He touched the crown of his head and was surprised to find his hair texture had also changed it was silkier and finer.

All Harry could do was stare in befuddlement in his eyes that reflected in the mirror. What was happening to him? In the ended he opted for the line of I'm imagining this and it'll be gone in the morning.

Abandoning any ideas of a cool shower Harry leapt from the room slammed the door shut.

"Keep it down boy!" Mr. Dursley screamed from downstairs.

Harry ignored him. He raced along the landing and back into his room and slammed that door behind him.

"I'M WARNING YOU BOY, ONE MORE PEEP AND I'LL…"

Covering his hand over his mouth and gripping his new found and somewhat

lengthened hair. Being a wizard perhaps Harry should have expected the shock… but this was a little too weird and he was still sleepy.

'_Elerossë!' _

Harry skidded down onto the floor. He had only been at the Dursleys' a few short hours and he was already going insane.

'_Elerossë!' _

"Go away," Harry snapped into thin air. "There's no one hear by that name."

The voice continued. _'Elerossë!' _

"I told you. Wrong number. Go away," Harry yelled irritably all of a sudden aware of his uncle's heavy footsteps coming his away.

The door wrenched open revealing the ugly puce coloured face of Vernon Dursley. "What in the blazes is going on in here?" Vernon growled so that his chins wobbled dangerously.

Harry glanced up wide eyed at his uncle.

'_Elerossë!' _

"Stop that now this instant," Vernon hissed striding into the room quickly his fist twitching ominously.

Harry was confused but also happy at the same time. His uncle apparently could also hear the voice. So in all likely hood wasn't as crazy as he originally thought.

'_Elerossë!' _

"Go away!" Harry and Vernon yelled at the same time. Then stunned looked at each other.

Vernon confused, angry and murderous advanced upon Harry. Harry tried to scramble away from harms away but his uncle's beefy fist collected his jaw anyhow.

Harry's neck snapped to the side as he was thrust onto the floor by the mere force of his uncle's meaty fist. Tears gathering in his eyes Harry stood only to find Vernon's large strong hands firmly wrapped around his neck. Choking Harry fought which he was a fairly uneven match.

Vernon however suddenly stopped dropping Harry unceremoniously in a heap on the floor and fled the room. He only once looked over his shoulder at something behind Harry and then locked he door loudly behind him.

Harry too stunned by his near death experience to think quickly stared for a moment at his uncle confused by his strange behaviour. Then very slowly he turned his head to see what Vernon was staring at.

A cloud.

A single silvery cloud which eerily reminded Harry of the Patronus light.

'_Elerossë! Elerossë! Elerossë!' _

The voice seemed to be coming from inside the cloud._ 'Good grief,' _Harry thought as he jumped nimbly onto his feet and ran to the door and started banging loudly and screaming for his uncle to let him out. It was undignified behaviour yes; but Harry was not going anywhere near the freaky cloud even though it was highly likely a new product from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

The cloud expanded and Harry found gathering sufficient breathable air in his lungs difficult. He stared to choke and wheeze shaking his head from side to side as if the movement could give him the gift of oxygen.

The last thing Harry could recall was the cloud baring down on him and the voice still calling.

'_Elerossë! Elerossë! Elerossë!' _


	2. The Fairest of Them All?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mogwarts or Hiddle Earth. Anything you recognise is not mine.

Author Note: I'm writing this story as something different, something fun and for the hell of it. You don't like crossovers. Well… why are you reading this note?

**These Broken Wings**

Chapter Two. The Fairest of Them All?

Pain spread through Harry's body starting from his ears and slicing through his mind and hacking down to his abdomen. His limbs felt as if they were in the process of being manually removed. He screamed loudly thrashing on the ground wildly and gnashed on his bottom lips so there was a long line of rid dripping down his neck.

The pain gradually subsided and Harry lay on the ground panting and dripping in sweat. He did not feel good at all. The first thing he notice when he rolled to his feet was his pants were falling down!

He grabbed the waists and pulled it all most to the top of his navel. His boxes also were having distinct difficulty remaining in place. His first reaction was to look around to see if any one was watching. If Dudley saw he would never live it down.

"Damn!" Harry snarled his rebellious pants forgotten, that is until that nearly ended up round his knees again. "I don't think I'm in Privet Drive anymore."

Harry was completely alone in the middle of a forest no less.

"Great, great, _great!_" Harry stomped around the clearing in a foul temper. This was all Uncle Vernon's fault!

"And what is wrong with my pants!" Harry roared up into the sky. Of course the sky did not answer.

Harry sighed in defeat and glanced down at his hips. Although he had put on a decent amount of weight during the last year at Hogwarts he was back to incredibly skinny. "Great!"

"So let's get it right. I'm in the middle of a forest that is in all likelihood anywhere near Surrey, I've got freaky hair and I'm half the Potter I was to start with!"

This was all Uncle Vernon's fault!

Slowing his breathing right down Harry looked around and decided to head to his original right or left or right? He shrugged his shoulders and started walking in his random direction; his logic was that if he walked he would get somewhere eventually.

So Harry walked. And he walked and he walked until he thought he might faint with exhaustion. His body was still aching from whatever happened to him, he could feel steaming rivulets of sweat dripping down his back although the temperature was quite pleasant.

"Great and I'm sick," Harry snarled adding something else to his list of woes. "And hungry, this misadventure can't get any worse."

A few minutes later Harry came to a stream. Thanking the stars above he rushed over and splashed the freezing water down the back of his neck and face. He would have liked to have stripped off for a swim but he was mindful that the clothes he was wearing were his only pair and he was too coy to strip naked – even though common sense told him he was quite alone in the wilds.

So he contented himself with washing his hot burning skin. And that's when he saw the baffling difference. Harry would have keeled over in shock if he wasn't so well – shocked.

His hair had become even longer resting just short the middle of his back. His face seemed to be more defined in shape. He could still tell it was his face but it was different almost like a stranger staring at him. But the ears…!

Harry reeled and fell backwards grabbing his ears. Points! His ears had points!

That was when the realisation hit him. He was no longer human… that was the only explanation. And that was when he did faint.

Harry opened his eyes to find they were full of grit. Grabbing his stomach he turned over and vomited violently.

"Well," Harry said muffled as he watched his carrots float away, "At least I did it in the stream."

He rolled back over with a groan and covered his eyes with his limp arm.

"All I need now is diarrhoea," Harry muttered as his stomach gave an ominous lurch. But a moment later it stopped. "Thank the stars and the heavens above," he croaked before emptying stomach again.

Harry spent the whole day (for he had slept through the pervious night) by the stream mostly asleep and praying for no diarrhoea which thankfully didn't turn up.

He woke in the early evening with something standing over him. "Oh purlease no Death Eaters tonight…" he gasped through his raw throat.

Someone, or something Harry couldn't decide which, grabbed his skinny pale wrists. "Let us see here what de elf have for treasure, gents."

Harry groaned and unintentionally kicked on of the somethings in the groin. He wasn't going to tell them that though… the thing, which Harry then discovered where human like he was. Well like he was at 4 Privet Drive.

His glasses were ripped off his nose. "What's a this then?"

Harry felt like rolling his eyes and straggled, kicked, bit, punched, thumped, scratched and just about anything to get these pesky humans away. He had found out that he didn't need his glasses in his not human body but had kept them perched on his nose so that he would have them when he returned home. Good eye sight was too good news to actually last.

"Might get us something from the collectors like. Take 'em."

"Ain't he a pretty thing?"

"_Pretty_!" Harry growled still wiggling but his hands were now pinned above his head leaving his options rather narrow for fighting back. "Who are you calling, _pretty_?"

"He don't look ta well. Look like he's gonna cark it any moment."

"Elves can't get sick, stupid."

"Then may be he ain't no elf."

"Hey I asked you a question?" Harry screamed over the top of the humans. They had not brought torches and Harry was surprised to see quite clearly their features despite the fact it was getting dark once more quickly.

The humans however mostly ignored him.

"Sa what we are gonna do with him?"

"Leave 'im. If any of those Rivernell or Muckwood elves find we gone and done in one of their own. Elvies are nothin' but trouble."

"He'll die."

"Of natural causes the elvies couldn't blame us for that could they?"

"Oh give me the Death Eaters any day," Harry muttered under his breath.

"We rob we leave…"

So that is exactly what happened. Harry was bereft of his glasses he didn't need. "They're prescription idiots. No one else can use them," he had yelled at the thieves retreating backs. But the thieves either fearing the wrath of the elves or just plain stupid did not take any notice of Harry's warnings.

Harry had lain prone for a little longer before struggling on his feet and continuing on his way. He decided it was wise to follow the stream and see where that led him. He also decided that these humans were danger and he should avoid any other living creatures…

And then it decided to rain…


	3. Rain, Rain Go Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Mogwarts or Hiddle Earth. Anything you recognise is not mine.

**Previously in: These Broken Wings**

_Harry had lain prone for a little longer before struggling on his feet and continuing on his way. He decided it was wise to follow the stream and see where that led him. He also decided that these humans were danger and he should avoid any other living creatures…_

_And then it decided to rain…_

Chapter Three. Rain, Rain Go Away

Harry had always liked rain. Rain meant that he didn't have to work outside weeding Aunt Petunia's garden. Rain meant cool grass between his toes and the soft patter on the roof sending him into pleasant dreams. Rain was the embodiment of replenishment…

Now that it had been raining for the last few hours Harry for the life of him find anything positive about the rain. He was cold. He was hungry. He was wet. He was tired and sick. He was miserable. And he was angry.

The rain didn't seem to mind his anger in the least. It still came down in sheets of wet curtains. Dripping through Harry's only pair of clothing and soaking his skin. The worst fact was his socks were now seeping and every step he took was squishy. The ground he was walking on had become dark black, thick, gooey mud. Every time he endeavoured to put on foot in front of the other the mud would suck and gargle as if it wanted to keep him in its evil clutches.

Swiping away the wet strands of hair from his face Harry hung his head and fell into the mud onto his knees. "I can't go on," he gasped to no one in particular. "But there is no way I'm sleeping in the mud."

Harry glanced disdainfully down into the thick gooey mess. It would probably drown him lodging itself into his lungs, a more effective murder weapon than the Death Eaters. He struggled to his feet and stumbled a little way in the opposite direction to the river he had been using for directions.

Harry didn't need to go far when he found a path. "Wonderful I can sleep here," he mumbled collapsing so that his cheeks rested on the pebbles.

'_Wait a minutes. Paths mean people. People means civilisation. Civilisation might mean danger…'_ Harry's slow mind was thinking. Harry snorted making ripples in the puddle that was forming under his nose. _'I'll close my eyes for a moment. Just a moment.'_

But after walking alone in the depression suffocating rain the thought of civilisation was tempting._ 'What are they going to do to me? Steal my glasses? People means food, warm bed and maybe even a shower… well I'm in a shower…' _

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and sighed wistfully. He was getting comfortable on the path. It wasn't so bad… Within a matter of moments he had drifted off into feverish dreams.

"What's this?"

Harry's eyes fluttered as a soft musical voice half fluttered through his consciousness. But it need not wake him.

A tall blonde creature with sharp pointed ears such as Harry had acquired kneeled beside Harry. Gentle hands turned him over and grey eyes the verged on silver took in Harry's blue lips and pale skin. Long fingers brushed back Harry's long raven locks and the creature seemed somewhat surprised.

"Well, mellon nin. Let's get you somewhere warm."

The blonde seemed stunned at the thin form on Harry as he lifted him onto a large white horse whom had been waiting impatiently. He touched the velvety muzzle of his mount as the horse snorted and shook his regal mane. Then he vaulted into the saddle. "Naro lim," he whispered.

The horse whickered and immediately hastened to obey. The rider and horse (plus Harry) raced through the rain which had become nothing more than a hazy drizzle.

Barely no time seemed to have passed when they had reached a small slope in which a beautiful retreat became visible.

"Naro lim," the blonde whispered repeating the instruction.

Horse and rider became on entity moving quickly through the terrain at a break neck speed until they reached the house which seemed to be glowing with an inner warmth.

The lord of the house was waiting for him dry comfortable standing regally in his long crimson robes on the threshold.

The blonde dismounted and pulled the still unconscious form of Harry into his arms. The lord watched seemingly impassively as the blonde strode up the stairs cradling Harry like a young child.

"Forgive, me Hir-nin, he seems unwell," the blonde said glancing down at his charge.

The lord merely dipped his head in reply. "We knew of the possibility, the charms have had time adhere onto him and now they have been forcibly removed. Come…"

Harry moaned in the back of this throat and listlessly turned over and buried himself under piles of feathered cushions. He dreamily wondered what he was doing in his four poster bed at Hogwarts but a moment later his thoughts drifted away into the foggy mist that seemed to beckon him back into unconsciousness.

"Hiding away will not help you tether pen," a voice said, the own of said voice plucked the top cushion off the top of Harry's head. Harry protested mumbling feebly groping for another cushion to smother himself back asleep.

"The morn is young yet; your fever has abated and methinks it is time for you to get back on your feet."

Harry rolled over and opened one eye experimentally to glare at the speaker; the voice was not one he recognised.

"Eeek!" Harry started at the person, who evidently wasn't quite human, jumped and fell out of bed. "What _are _you?" Harry demanded from the other side of the bed fighting for freedom from the blankets. He felt this question wasn't polite but under the strenuous circumstances he thought he could be excused.

"The same as you," was the clipped reply.

"You're_ not_ human," Harry stated firmly.

"Neither are you."

Harry snorted and ran his hand along the points of his ears, which he had still not become used to. "I _am_ human…" Harry muttered fiercely. "This doesn't make sense… I _was_ human."

Harry felt his hysteria growing inside of him. This had to be a Gred and Feorge joke he didn't think he could walk around the wizarding world with weird ears. It would make the front page of the Daily Prophet and that would mean more publicity.

"No," Harry said firmly to himself. "I am human. I was born human and I'll stay human."

"You weren't born human," the pointed eared being said. (Harry thought it ideally wrong and belittling to call it creature or beast).

"Of course I was born human!" Harry cried in exasperation throwing his hands up.

"How do you explain the ears?"

"Hallucinations?" Harry hazarded hopefully.

"Lenwë never told you…" The being looked incredulous.

Harry was growing concerned. "Whose Lenwë? What's she got to do with me?"

"He, Elerossë. I can't believe…"

"Who's Lenwë?"

"Lenwë known as James in your world."

Harry blinked slowly the information was slowly connecting together. But all he ended up with was a jig saw that didn't make any sense…

"James?"

"James was your father wasn't he?"

"James Potter, yes…"

The tall being sighed and sat down on Harry's borrowed bed and patted the coverlets for Harry to join him. "It seems we have much to discus tether pen. Tell me of your father."

Harry glanced dubiously at the space beside the being and slowly sat at a discreet distance. "James – my father. Is. Dead."

The being raised an elegant hand to his mouth. Shock was written over his passive brow. Indeed he looked stricken. "How? When did this happen?"

So Harry told him everything…


	4. Things I Almost Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Mogwarts or Hiddle Earth. Anything you recognise is not mine.

**Previously in: These Broken Wings**

_The being raised an elegant hand to his mouth. Shock was written over his passive brow. Indeed he looked stricken. "How? When did this happen?"_

_So Harry told him everything… _

Chapter Four. Things I Almost Remember

Well Harry sort of told the elegant being everything. There was no need for him to tell details that the being didn't need to hear. Harry's sense of dignity was still in tact after all – it would not be proper to divulge in family 'secrets' to this being no matter how benevolent it seemed.

So Harry cleverly danced around the four striped bruises around his neck from where his Uncle had tried to unsuccessfully throttle him. Skipped around the part of his drudgery at the Dursleys and forgot to mention anything more about Voldemort other than he was responsible for his parents' death.

So in fact Harry didn't tell him everything….

Harry knew the being was aware of the missing details. He could see quite clearly he would be accosted sooner or later for more details. And it was something he was not in fact looking forward to.

"Erm… sir… if you don't mind me asking. What are you?"

Elegant eyebrows were raised in response. "I am, like you Master Elerossë, an elf."

Harry's mind boggled and he couldn't help his jaw from dropping. "You're not wearing a pillowcase or a tea towel," he stated before he could stop himself. Harry could have smacked himself in the forehead for making such a stupid comment.

"And why would I be wearing a pillowcase?"

Harry blushed profusely and refused to meet the elf's eyes. "Well you must be a different kind of elf than what I'm used to meeting… You don't even look like any elf I've meet before."

The elf looked mildly bemused. "I'm a Noldorian elf as are you."

Harry nodded pretending that all this actually made sound sense.

"I suppose you want to know why you are here."

Harry nodded. It would be nice to know the reason behind be torn from his world into another.

"I had Gandalf call you. We have much to discuss."

The elf stood with the grace bestowed upon his people and crossed the room with slow steady steps. When the elf seemed too entranced with the beauty of the gardens outside the window to continue their discussion Harry spoke. "And what is it we need to discuss?"

"Elerossë…"

"My name is Harry," Harry interrupted with clenched teeth.

The elf paused and nodded his head. "Harry… listen you must understand. After my wife Celebrian departed from the shores of Adar…"

"The shores of what?"

"Adar," the elf stressed. "Earth… This place."

"Oh," Harry said. "Why would she leave?"

The elf seemed to be restraining himself from rolling his eyes in a gesture of irritation. "She was taken by orc… the ordeal was too much for her and she had the urge to sail to Valinor."

Harry raised his eyebrows so that they were in danger of being devoured by his fringe. "Riiiiggght."

"Imladris was not safe. For some time I thought this realm would crumble. I took advantage of a great friend's presence and he took my youngest child a mere elfling and took him to a safe place. Lenwë grew up knowing of his heritage but spent his time in the world of the humans looking just like his mortal brethren – a glamorie spell apparently. A wizard named Double Door helped hide Lenwë, or rather James, in the wizard world and cast the same charms upon yourself."

Harry choked and glanced to the door half expecting nice little men in little white coats to burst through and restrain the elf. "Are you insane?"

The elf looked appropriately affronted.

Then Harry thought about what the being said. He choked and then gagged almost violently. "Hold on… wait a minute… that means you're – you're – you're…"

"I'm your grandfather, yes."

Harry pale considerably and swiftly stood. Then very slowly he turned and bolted to the door before the older elf could say anything to him.

The steady slapping of his feet on the soft carpet was accompanied by a call of. ""Elerossë…" Harry turned his head to the side and pushed harder ignoring the indigent glances from other elves as he tore past.

Half way to where Harry assumed the exit might be he collided with another dark haired elf who was carrying quite a stack of books. Parchment, books flew into the air. Harry gasped an apology, bounded to his feet once more and was gone in a matter of seconds.

'

'

'

Erestor sighed at the pile of his precious books that had been flung rudely from his grasp. True the elfling had stopped long enough to utter a hasty apology – but he could have at least have helped him pick up the mess. After all it was he who was not looking where he was going.

Sighing and muttering about the difficulties with the younger, much younger, generation Erestor was surprised when Lord Elrond skidded around the corner.

"Have you seen a young elf going this way… going quite fast?" Lord Elrond demanded not out a breath because that would be unseemly for an elf.

Erestor frowned deeply and pointed in direction in which the other elf had made his escape.

"Don't worry Ada!" another young elf said coming from behind his twin in his wake. Both were carrying their bows and had their elegant swords strapped to their sides.

"We'll hunt…"

"He means track…"

"Him down before he gets into any trouble…"

"He means before he gets too far from Imladris…"

"He can't out run us after all."

Elrond's head snapped from twin to twin as they spoke from each other. He lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well El and El."

The twins grinned at each other and they too raced down the hall knocking the books over that Erestor had re stacked during their conversation.

Elrond watched their retreating backs. He could feel a headache coming on, although he wouldn't admit it being immortal… He turned around and decided he could do with one of his tonics… Preferably a really strong dose.

Erestor was left in the hall with his books. "Fine no body help the secretary. He's unimportant yes…"

'

'

'

The elvish names for Harry and James I left to fate: ie the elvish name generator was used. They're fun to play around with.

And yes this is a take on all the other stories I've read where it is Lily related to some elf of some kind – except that it is James – just to be different.


	5. Run, Run As Fast As You Can

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**These Broken Wings**

Chapter Five. Run, Run As Fast As You Can

Harry ran like the wind despite the foreign feel to his new body. His long black hair flowed behind him like a long inky stream. His white night shirt, which he failed to notice while in the company of his esteemed 'grandfather', flapped listlessly at his knees. His feet were still bare but carried him with agile easy through the gates of Imladris.

Harry came to the realisation that he liked running. Running required very little thought, the mechanical movements of his body stopped him from thinking about his rather unorthodox situation. If only he could keep running he would never have to face the inevitable. He was alone in this world that was so unfamiliar; all he had were the elves.

Harry was not afraid of the elves. They had plucked him from his sorry situation and had tended to him. No. He just didn't want to admit that fate was playing with him once more.

'_Why me?'_ Harry growled internally. He closed his eyes for a split second and ran straight into a tree.

_Humph_! Harry landed quite heavily on his rear end which was pointedly more bony than he remembered. Raising a shaking hand to his forehead he rubbed his skin ruefully glad that no one had noticed his clumsy accident. He knew however he was going to be sporting a brand new bruise on his face.

Shakily Harry got to his feet and glanced around to look at his surroundings. Typical to his Gryffindor nature Harry realised that he had acted rashly without thinking. His heart sunk into the depths of his intestines.

"Great," Harry muttered with a crass swear word or three. "Where am I?"

Harry spun in a three sixty degree circle and came up with a concise answer to which he gave himself. "You're alone in the middle of a foreign forest with no food, no drinking water, and no idea in which direction you came from you over grown dolt…. And you're wearing a rather ugly nightie…"

Harry snorted to himself. They say the first signs of insanity was talking to yourself and the second stage answering oneself. And admittedly to be fair the nightie wasn't all that ugly… It was soft against his skin, an off white colour with long sleeves and trims decorated with complicated leafy patterns. It however it stop the sad realisation that Harry officially looked like a girl…

Raising a hand to his cheek Harry realised that he had been crying. "Fine," he muttered to himself, kicking the unfortunate debris on the ground listlessly. He decided to sit silently on a fallen log and wait for either someone to rescue or rob him.

It turned out he didn't have very long to wait for the 'rescue' party.

The first signs of this fact Harry ignored putting it down to his active imagination which had been heightened since the end of the school year. He was sure he had heard someone (or something) talking. But in the next moment everything was silent. This happened a few times and Harry was becoming edgy. Maybe waiting for someone to mug him wasn't the brightest idea after all…

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Harry fell backwards as a force came out of no where and knocked him off the log. He tumbled to the ground and lashed out in any way to the creature that had rudely attacked him. He punched. He kicked. He bit. He scratched. And he cursed.

A few moments later however he was successfully pinned underneath a slim (but obviously larger and stronger) elf. Harry writhed underneath the raven haired elf cursing and kicking feebly.

But light laughter soon distracted Harry.

Very slowly Harry turned his head to the side to see an identical elf grinning at him and clutching his sides. Harry paused his kicking and stared.

The elf on top slowly got to his feet. Harry remained on the ground glaring at him threateningly. His body was taut as if expecting another attack from either twin.

"My apologies Master Elerossë…"

"For my brother's lapse in civilised etiquette…"

"But you scared our Ada somewhat…"

"Running away from his expert care like you did…"

"And you left poor Erestor to pick up all his tomes…"

"As fascinating as they are…"

Harry glanced from twin to twin as each spoke in turn. They were taller than he, well muscled, with long raven braid, steely grey eyes and elegant features. Harry wasn't fooled. They could be dangerous if they wanted to be.

"Who are you?" Harry harshly demanded glaring at his attackers.

"Forgive our lack of manners, Master Elerossë…"

"My brother Elrohir…"

"And my brother Elladan…"

"Now come with us," Elrohir said (or was it Elladan – Harry shook his head in confusion), holding out his hand.

"Why?" Harry demanded. He knew he was being incredibly stupid smart talking these elves but at that point of time he didn't particularly care about consequences.

Both the twins raised their elegant eyebrows in perfect unison, which only served to confuse Harry more, and grabbed hold of him and started to drag him.

"Please forgive us…"

"We really don't want to frog march you back to Imladris…"

"But Ada would have a fit if we returned without his _precious_ Elerossë."

Both twins glanced at each other and laughed as if they were sharing some secret joke.

Harry huffed and got to his feet. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll return to Imladris even if I don't like it."

"That's the spirit, mellon nin."

"By the way how _did_ you get that bruise?"

Harry blushed turned his face away whipping his perfect pale complexion which his raven locks as he did so. He pushed his way past he twins and huffily marched in the direction the twins had pointed themselves.

"Proud that one is," Elladan commented. "He'll drive Ada mad."

"Wicked…"


	6. You Can't Catch Me I'm the Gingerbread!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**These Broken Wings**

Chapter Six. You Can't Catch Me I'm the Gingerbread Man

Harry stomped as heavily and noisily as he possibly could. He found that it was more difficult now that he had an elf's delicate gait but he also discovered how much it annoyed the twins.

"Enough already…"

"You wake all the orcs to Mordor…"

"And back…"

Harry ignored the twins' plea and continued. Stomp. _Stomp_. **Stomp**. **STOMP! **Harry found himself in a terrible mood. He didn't have enough fingers on his two hands to count all his problems on… He checked his hands to see if they still had the correct amount of attachments and was relieve that each hand had four fingers and a thumb. The last thing the boy-who-found-himself-in-Middle- Earth needed was some other distinguishable feature that labelled him, unusual… or abnormal.

Harry followed the path with his head bowed. He did not take notice of the winding road or the many twists and turns that they took. His brief escape from Imladris seemed such a short time – yet the arduous journey back seemed to last forever.

With his head bowed forward Harry did not realise that he had left the path and….

THUMP!

He ran headlong into a tree. He reeled backwards landing a regally as an elf can on his backside. Harry wisely chose to ignore the identical sniggering and stared angrily at the offending tree.

"Why must everything go wrong for me?" Harry cried in desperation. "Why can't I be normal?"

"Define normal," a twin suggested unhelpfully.

"There is no logical definition," his brother rejoined.

"You are you… and nothing more. Nothing less."

Harry stared hatefully up at the twins. No. No matter what they told him. Finding himself stranded in a strange world as a immortal being, with pointy ears was a far cry from normal.

"I want to die," Harry murmured throwing himself backwards onto the forest floor.

"Don't say that," one twin stood over him so that he could no longer see the sky.

"Why not?" Harry snarled feeling vindictive.

"Life is giving to us by the grace of Ilúvatar and the Valar."

"Can I have that in English?"

The twins rolled their eyes at each other. "Don't you know _anything_?"

Harry stared at them clearly unimpressed. "Nope. Not a clue in Hades what you are on about. Completely in the dark. Confused. Baffled. Muddled. Bewildered. And insanely lost to boot."

"You are going to drive Ada nuts."

'

'

'

Elrond watched from one of the many balconies as the twins led young Elerossë across the courtyard. Observing unseen he saw clearly his sons were looking particularly hot and bothered and stealing glances at each other in regular intervals.

Elerossë was walking with his regal head held up high, his chin up as if running away in a night shirt and being escorted back was a perfectly rational act. Elrond chuckled to himself. Elerossë was as proud as his father and just as temperamental.

The three young elves stopped the twins saying something hurriedly to Elerossë who stubbornly shook his head and snapped a quick reply. The twins unusually looked completely taken aback and to Elrond's amusement seemed insanely lost for words. There were firsts for everything it seemed.

While Elladan and Elrohir were exchanging hushed words ignoring Elerossë. Elerossë was making the best of the distraction and was very carefully edging away.

Elrond leaned closer. Surely Elerossë would not bolt again…

"Elerossë!" Lord Elrond cried from up high. The elvish lord watched at the youngster's head snapped up spying him. The twins' heads suddenly snapped up also realising too late what Elerossë was planning to do. "STAY!"

Elrond could have sworn he saw a flash of defiance in the young one's eyes before he turned and fled straight into Glorfindel's waiting arms. The belrog slayer had crept upon the three elves recognising the young one he had rescued the other day…

"What have we here?" Glorfindel asked lightly.

Harry stamped on his foot. Hard. "Let me go!"

Glorfindel just held Harry tighter and glanced up where Lord Elrond had revealed himself. "What do you want to do with him, Milord Elrond?"

"Take him to my personal study," Elrond called over the balcony, "we need to have a serious talk. Elladan, Elrohir take a bath I will see you at dinner with a hopefully subdued Elerossë."

Harry snarled and snapped as Glorfindel ushered him struggling down the hall. The tall blonde elf hardly took any notice of Harry's futile protests and insults which were becoming quite inventive.

Finally Glorfindel reached Elrond's personal study door which he kicked open, (gracefully of course!).

Elrond was already waiting and indicated to a seat which Glorfindel gladly dumped Harry on.

"I'll wait outside," Glorfidnel murmured giving Harry a doubtful look before he exited swiftly.

Elrond surveyed Harry critically for a long moment. In this time Harry refused to look at the Imladris lord.

"You are not to leave Imladris without my permission or an armed escort," Elrond stated firmly.

"I shall not…"

"You are not to leave Imladris without my permission or an armed escort."

"You have no…"

"You are not to leave Imladris without my permission or an armed escort."

Harry shook his head in disbelief speechless. Elrond internally smiled – it was a technique that he had often used on the twins.

"You cannot keep me prisoner," Harry protested.

"Elerossë there is good reason for my command," Elrond said holding his hand up for silence from the younger elf. When Harry opened his mouth to continue his protests he continued, "Yes I command you to stay safely in Imladris as lord of this city. I do not do this to slight you or…"

"I need to get back to the real world."

"This world _is_ real Elerossë," Elrond said taking a seat behind his desk and staring at the dishevelled elfling before him.

"Who will vanquish the dark lord, if not I?" Harry demanded. "Who will hunt for the dark lord's souls to destroy him?"

"You are but a child."

Harry bristled in annoyance. "There is no one but me that can! I must get home, immediately…"

Elrond gave _the look_. Harry had the odd sense of sitting opposite Dumbledore as he stared unblinkingly over the rim of his glasses. Except Elrond wasn't Dumbledore, he wasn't ancient to look at and had perfect eyesight hence no glasses. But it was still the horrid look.

Harry squirmed in his seat and raised his chin a little as he fought a valiant battle for composure. "I cannot leave my friends to _die_."

"Can you leave the only remaining family you have, Elerossë?"

"My. Name. Is. Harry," Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

"While the question remains unanswered," Elrond returned.

"My family is dead," Harry replied in a clipped tone. He immediately regretted his harsh words as hurt fluttered across Elrond's face. It disappeared a moment later but somehow it lingered in gentle grey eyes.

"My only hope lies with my friends and the wizarding world. We are not broken yet and I refuse to give up hope even though it seems futile; as if evil is destined to win. I cannot; I will not abandon my home."

Unable to stand the hurt, sad grey eyes Harry reverted, his gaze to the window and the lush green of the protected valley outside. Newly keen ears heard the rustling of Elrond's robes as he stood almost silently.

"Then I shall not ask that of you," Elrond murmured distractedly. Harry head shot up to stare a his not human grandfather, who had opened his mouth to say more. "I'll have someone show you back to your quarters and I'll see you at dinner."

With the barest of a nod, Harry had been dismissed.


	7. Playing Dress Ups

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**These Broken Wings**

Chapter Seven. Playing Dress Ups

Harry was escorted to his rooms by a grim looking Glorfindel, whom he pointedly ignored. By the balrog slayer's disapproving expression he was of the opinion that he had been too harsh with his grandfather. With a sigh of resignation Harry decided that perhaps that was so. But he didn't ask to be ripped away savagely from his home, did he?

In one light Harry felt he probably should be grateful for the timely escape from the Dursleys. His neck was still sore from where Uncle Vernon had been trying to throttle him. But on the other hand he felt like a fish out of water – scrap that. He felt like a foreign fish out of water, or a really outrageous science experiment gone utterly, insanely wrong.

Glorfindel left Harry at his door. Before the warrior elf could leave Harry gave him a small, albeit wobbly, smile in thanks. Glorfindel seemed shocked at first, his eyes hardening for a brief moment before he inclined his head.

"Make peace with your grandfather, for both his peace and your own," Glorfindel said as Harry opened the door to slip inside.

Harry froze and glanced up at the serious warrior who was still appraising him with a practiced eye.

"Lord Elrond has not had an easy journey in this life. You are more alike than you think."

Harry shook his head so that his new long raven locks whipped his pale cheeks. "I have my path; I cannot stay here."

Glorfindel looked up. "That was not what I was asking of you." And then he turned his back and all Harry could do was watch his retreating form.

Harry slipped through the meagre opening of the door and glanced around the room once more. The colour scheme was soft greens of several hues and most of the trims were tinted with gold. Unlike the rooms provided for him by his own family back on Earth it was comfortable. Well, not comfortable, that was a much too plain word to use to describe this unearthly place.

The furniture was carved from wood in twisting patterns akin to something Celtic. The room was more open to the elements than what he was used to at the Dursley's or Hogwarts and Harry assumed this was a deliberate design by the Elves.

Harry padded across the room realising for the first time how his footfalls were so heavy anymore. How strange…

A bowl made from ceramic material was lying on the side bench. Peering inside the bowl Harry saw fragrant water. He sniffed and scrunched up his nose. What was it with these people and flowers! Harry remembered seeing medieval people bathing from bowls like this in some old fashioned movies and so he concluded that was what he was supposed to do with the water.

So Harry washed his face and found a small hand towel to wash in between his grubby toes and gradually made his way up his body. He would have preferred a hot shower but he certainly was not going to embarrass himself by asking the elves exactly _how _they bathed!

When Harry finished he glanced shyly at the wardrobe which he had purposefully avoiding before deciding it would be best to be clothed before another elf came by to check on him. It was preferable to be wearing clothes than being naked after all!

So it was with a queasy knot of unease that Harry opened the wardrobe and peered inside. Taking out as much as he could so that he could figure out what the numerous different robes were for. He was rather flustered to discover that elves did not wear undies!

Harry was tugging on a pair of tan trousers when there was a knock at the door and…

Harry jumped in shock, fell over tugging up his second pant leg and squealed. "A minute!"

Whoever was at the door was not going to wait a minute. The door started to open with a creak.

Harry was on the floor struggling to pull the pants over his buttocks. With a great effort he tied the tie with his back to the door. "If you are going to knock: wait for permission to enter," Harry growled in annoyance.

"Sorry but we…"

"… thought you might want some help with your wardrobe…"

"And seeing how you can't…"

"… put on a pair of pants without falling like a felled log…"

"… it is a good thing we showed up."

Harry glanced over his shoulder from one twin the other. Both were wearing cheeky smiles.

"What makes you think I can't dress myself?" Harry snarled.

"Judging from the clothes you were wearing…

"… you wouldn't know were to start…"

"We elves like complicated patterns…"

Harry glowered at the pile of clothes on the bed which directed the twins gazes as well.

"Proof, dear Elladan that our dear nephew is completely clueless!" Elrohir brandished his hands wildly at the misshapen pile.

"ARGH! Look at his colour co-ordination…" Elladan cried in response.

"Or the lack of…" Elrohir tsked loudly and shook his head in mock despair.

Elladan grabbed a long sleeved white shirt and dumped it over Harry head. Harry blinked at him slowly and then turned away and slowly did up the buttons – he however shooed Elrohir away as the other twin tried to help him tuck it in. Elladan however was just as fussy to make sure it was tucked in and not bunched in violently or creased.

A long necked, silver under robe came next and Harry had to be showed how to fasten the ties by Elrohir while his brother was searching the cupboard for a long emerald green tie, which he fastened around Harry's waist, leaving the long tasselled ends to drop nearly to his feet.

The last item on their list was a long sleaved over robe of emerald green which did not fasten at the front so the silver under robe was quiet visible.

Harry grimaced at the subconscious choice of colours and prepared himself to be horrified what he saw in the mirror. He was pleasantly surprised. The Slytherin colours suited him quiet well. Although he had to admit – any of his friends who saw him now would not recognise him as Harry Potter, the boy-wonder-who-just-could-not-cark-it.

Ron would probably be jealous that Harry had ended up not being quiet human. And had a Lord for a grandfather and lovely clothes, attention and had the chance to travel. On the other hand Ron would probably freak because he wasn't human. Hermione however would expect him to fully support spew… No. S.P.E.W. But if he was truthful with himself he was still a little angry at that horrible Kreacher for being responsible for Sirius' death. That was a crime that he knew he just could not forgive at the moment.

The twins were now ushering Harry into a chair and shoved a brush into his hand. Harry regarded the wooden instrument with something close to indifference and ripped it through his hair once.

One of the twins winced visibly and reached over to grab the brush out of Harry's hand. "Give me that!"

So Harry relinquished his grip and sat glumly while his now behaving hair was brushed by the twins. Trust Harry's luck – his hair would be easy in some other world!

"There now you look…"

"…like a normal elf."

Harry grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I'll ever be normal."

HHHHH

Harry watched the elves assemble for dinner feeling somewhat anxious by all the curious gazes he was gaining. He however wisely bit his tongue and refused to make eye contact with anyone through the meal.

Lord Elrond was sitting at the head of the table a twin on either side of him. Harry was sitting next to Elladan (or wasn't it Elrohir) and Glorfindel and facing another dark haired dark eyed elf he half recognised.

"So Elerossë what year would you be in that magic school of yours?" Elladan (or Elrohir) asked turning his head in an attempt to include Harry.

Harry who had been staring into his goblet of wine debating whether or not he should drink it startled and turned abruptly to the grinning twin.

"Seventh."

"Ah, your last year," the dark haired elf commented.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going back to school."

"Why ever not?" Elladan asked. "Lenwë told us some of the brilliant jokes he pulled of in that place. It must be an exciting place."

Harry shook his head and noticing the table gradually becoming more and more interest in their conversation answered quickly. "The dark lord needs to be stopped."

"Ah – ha. I see." Though it was quite clear that Elladan did not see at all.

Harry felt his cheeks burning as he left a familiar wave of guilt and shame wash over him. His throat tightened so that he could barely swallow or breathe. Scrapping back his chair, Harry excused himself by nodding silently at Lord Elrond before practically running from the banquet hall.

"Here we go again," Elrohir murmured.


	8. Broken Wings Can Mend

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**These Broken Wings**

Chapter Eight. Broken Wings Can Mend

Harry ran blindly down the hall. The only sound that reached his sensitive ears was his own harsh breathing, wracked with almost silent sobs, and the nearly non existent slaps of his feet on the wooden flooring.

Even though he had more endurance in his newly acquired elvish body, Harry paused to lean up against the wall. However he abruptly decided that he was sick of running and slid down clumsily onto his bony backside. Running his hand through his long raven locks Harry was not particularly bothered that we was ruining his perfect braids.

"Elerossë?"

Harry glanced up into soft grey eyes that seemed to glimmer with all knowing understanding.

"I'm fine," Harry answered on reflex wiping his face with one of his sleeves. He turned his head away so that he would not have to look at Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond on the other hand seemed to have paused for a moment. Grey eyes considered the hunched over lump and the pools of green cloak that surrounded his newly found grandson.

Harry wiped his face again and sniffled.

"You don't seem fine," Elrond pointed out taking Harry's distress as a cue to invite himself to settle on the floor.

Harry glanced up a slight watery grimace on his face. "You should go back and not bother with the likes of me."

"Now that is a silly thing to say," Elrond replied reaching out and squeezing Harry's shoulder. "Maybe I can help."

"You can't," Harry said dejectedly. "Not unless you can go back in time and bring back the dead."

"No," Elrond agreed, "No I can't do that."

Harry pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes to stub the flow of any more unwanted tears. "I'll be fine."

Elrond nodded and stood. However a moment later Harry felt a strong grip gently goading him to stand. "Come, I'll take you to your chambers and we can talk in private away from prying eyes."

Harry's head whipped up in time to see a few concealed pair of eyes watching his grandfather and himself intently. Typical! Even as a strange elf he didn't get a break from curious bystanders.

Elrond lead Harry through the halls with an efficiency that came with living in Imladris for over millennia. Soon they came to Harry's chambers which Elrond entered with Harry meekly following him.

"You seem very pent up about this mystery 'dark lord'," Elrond observed shrewdly as he lower Harry onto the bed.

Harry watched as the Elvish lord bustled towards some cabinets and pulled out various packets of what looked like plant life, well dead plants.

"Voldemort…" Harry paused and wanted for the wince – which did not come. "Voldemort will either be killed by myself or… I… I… will be murdered at his hand."

Elrond's head snapped around and Harry could clearly see the Elf lord's lips pursed together tightly. "Can you pull through with it?"

"Pardon?"

"Can you kill, Elerossë?"

Harry blinked slowly and shook his head. "I figured when the time came that I'll… just… try…"

Elrond sniffed and turned back to his work pouring water and mixing herbs. "That's not good enough."

"What?"

"If, dear boy, you are to be an assassin then you need to know how to kill, where to strike and when to strike. You'll be a fool to just take chances…"

Harry blushed profusely. "Well I…He is a wizard…"

A strange glint sparkled in Elrond's eyes. His deft hands were still working without guidance. "He is still human the same rules will apply."

Harry didn't have the heart to tell Elrond that Lord Voldemort was definitely no longer human – or mortal.

"It is suicide going in without a plan. That is where I'm sure Lord Glorfindel, Erestor and myself will be of assistance."

Harry could not help but look incredulously at Lord Elrond.

"I was High King Gil-galad's second in command in the Last Alliance of Men and Elves after all."

Harry could only smile faintly. When one put it like that, how could you argue?

'

'

'

"This," Elrohir drawled. "Is a sword."

Harry watched with raised eyebrows as the elvish twin twirled the blade slowly so that the sun caught on the silver dazzling him slightly.

"Really?" Harry murmured sarcastically. "I thought it was a rubber chicken."

His cynical comment earned him a snort of appreciation from Elladan and a glare from Elrohir.

"Swords are not toys to be trifled with," Elrohir continued, his slow footsteps bringing him around to arc around Harry's standing point. Harry watched him wearily only moving his head but not his body.

"Unless you're the son of an insane assassin."

Elrohir glanced up into the wide blue yonder and mentally asked the Valar if Harry was divine punishment for how he used to taunt his teachers.

Seeing the expression of askance on Elrohir's face Harry decided to quit while he was ahead. "But I'm not the offspring of an assassin insane or not so I guess your thoughts do apply to me."

"Yes they do," Elrohir snapped churlishly. "Now pick up the sword."

Harry could have groaned as Elrohir delicately dropped the blade to the ground and stood back with his arms crossed against his chest. He doubted Elrohir was going to take his first lesson easy on him so Harry decided maybe staring at Elrohir would work in his favour. He could just see Elrohir kicking him up the bum as he bent over just to prove a point. And a rather painful point at that.

His wand however was left a Number Four Privet Drive. Lady Luck would never be so kind to allow him his wand in a strange and dangerous world after all! But something stirred in his memory and he decided he would try it out regardless.

"Up!"

To Harry's great surprise and horror his fantastic idea did work. The sword flew into his hand with the greatest of ease. The crux of the problem it was blade first.

"Ow!" Harry dropped the weapon and hugged his sliced hand to his gut. "That's sharp."

"Brilliant," Elrohir groaned rolling his eyes. "We haven't stared and we have an injury!"

"Sharp for a rubber turkey, nephew?" Elladan asked looking slightly sympathetic if not for the look of fascinated glee on his face.

"Chicken," Harry announced through clenched teeth. "Rubber chicken."

"If you say so," Elladan replied in all seriousness despite the large grin plastered on his face.

'

'

'

Harry, Elrohir and Elladan trudged up the stairs and were greeted by Erestor at the top.

"Father's personal assistant, adviser and what not," Elladan whispered in Harry's ear.

"Whatever you are during your time with him," Elrohir warned in an undertone. "Be polite."

"Erestor," Elladan nodded in greeting. Harry let the twins overtake him and dawdled behind them. He recognised this elf. It was the same elf he had bowled over when he made his escape a few nights ago.

Erestor however greeted the twins with a stern nod and glanced over to Harry. "You were quick with him," Erestor said accusingly his dark eyes sliding over to Elrohir then back to Harry's bandaged hand.

"Elerossë has an eye for getting himself into scrapes, milord Erestor," Elladan explained.

"If he's not running headlong into trees…"

"… or summoning dangerous point and sharp objects…"

"… I'm getting insanely lost in some whacked out world I know absolutely nothing about," Harry finished eying the twins in annoyance.

To the outward eye Erestor's expression did not change. But if one was endowed with the gift of elvish eyesight they would have seen the corners of Erestor's mouth twitch.

"Now, now dear nephew," Elladan chided wiggling his finger in front of Harry's face. "All wise knowing Ada never makes mistakes."

"He is afterall not completely human," Elrohir finished and in a half hearted concealed undertone added to Erestor loudly, "Elerossë is having trouble taking this all in. Go slowly with him. You know what elflings can be like when they are confused, grumpy and miss there Ada and Nana."

"He is only sixteen after all," Elladan observed as if this explained everything odd about 'Elerossë'.

"Seventeen," Harry snapped quickly as if one year really made a difference. "And for your information I've never needed parents and I most certainly don't need them now."

Harry barged past the twins using his stinging hand to fuel his temper and paused by Erestor's side. "Let's just get this over with." Then he disappeared through the door way.

Elrohir and Elladan glanced at each other and shrugged. "Was it something we said?"

Erestor gave the pair the piercing gaze he learnt from his all too wise friend, Lord Elrond. "You two went to far this time," he said sternly before disappearing after 'Elerossë'.

"We were only giving as good as we get," Elrohir muttered under his breath.

"Bah, grumpy elflings," Elladan said.

'

'

'

Erestor found Harry perched on one of the wooden library stools staring unblinkingly at a map of Middle Earth. He took his seat beside his new brooding pupil and sat in silence for a moment. He considered the younger elf for a moment before inquiring, "What is it that was said that offended you so?"

Harry would have loved to shrug his shoulders in reply but thought better of it. "Let's forget my mood and start," Harry suggested dodging around the question.

Erestor regarded Harry for a little while longer in the silence that followed. "Lord Elrond believes to leave you in peace and let you settle down before…"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Lord Elrond is a great friend of my, youngling. He is good and kind, no better elf or human will you ever meet. But he is no fool, Elerossë, your odd behaviour points to well kept masks and secrets and frankly he is worried about you."

"I've survived that is all he needs to know," Harry asserted.

"Surviving isn't living," Erestor pointed out.

'_Neither can live while the other survives…'_

Harry visibly winced. "Survival is all I can ever hope for. It is all I have."

Erestor leaned back in his chair and regarded Harry seriously. "The problem with the race of men is that they are broken, scattered, leaderless. Broken wings can be mended; you will fly one day."

'_Or die trying,'_ Harry thought ruefully.


	9. Serious Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**These Broken Wings**

Chapter Nine. Serious Discussions

"Why you never said you were injured is beyond me, Elerossë," Erestor complained leaning up against the door frame lazily.

Harry's emerald green eyes bore into the tender flesh of his palm which was currently being prodded and pocked by Lord Elrond.

"You were told I summoned a sword," Harry pointed out gritting his teeth together.

"The cut is deep," Elrond announced gravely. "I will stitch the wound closed to assist healing."

"No way!" Harry muttered relinquishing his hand from his grandfather's gentle grip. "You're coming no where near me with _THAT!"_

Not wishing to make a scene by bolting for the door, which Erestor was now guarding, and not wanting to submit to Elrond's ministrations Harry was torn between eyeing the door and clutching his chair with morbid anticipation.

Elrond did not spare Harry a glance as he threaded a needle deftly and sat before him. "Your hand, Elerossë," Elrond commanded lightly.

Harry eyed the door and swung his eyes back to Elrond's face, his deep calm grey eyes conveying understanding. Harry knew there was no choice so he held out his palm obediently.

Elrond took Harry's hand gently and smoothed his hand so that it lay flat in his own. Beside him was a bottle of balm which was commonly used among the elves as anaesthetic. He felt Harry's flinch as he rubbed the cold substance into his skin.

"Just breathe," Elrond suggested as he picked up the needle.

Harry turned his face away and bit down on his bottom lip as the needle point touched the surface of his skin. Sure he had horrendous injuries before but most of them were fixed by magic.

"You shouldn't bit your lip so hard, Elerossë," Elrond chided kindly as he set down the needle.

Harry blinked and looked down at his hand, which Elrond still had in his possession. He had already been sewn up and he didn't even realise. He relaxed his shoulders and let out a shuddering breath he did not know he had been holding.

"You are so fine boned child," Elrond said softly as he wrapped a small piece of bandage around Harry's hand.

"I'm yet to see an obese elf," Harry quipped curtly.

Steady grey eyes met emerald. "It was not an attack on you, Elerossë."

"I'll just ahem go and do stuff," Erestor said from the doorway before disappearing. Neither Harry or Elrond paid him any mind.

"I know what you are alluding to," Harry returned almost heatedly.

Elrond dropped Harry's hand which the younger elf placed in his lap and stared stoically. The elvish lord leaned over and brushed his long elegant fingers against the purple bruising around Harry's neck where Vernon had tried to strangle him that fateful night.

"I'm sure you do," Elrond replied quietly his fingers retreating as Harry flinched. He sighed heavily and leaned back into the chair. "Did Double Door know of this maltreatment?"

Harry stopped for a moment in confusion before he realised 'Double Door' was in fact Dumbledore. "You knew Dumbledore?" he asked incredulously, how could the old man hide something of this magnitude from him?

"Yes," Elrond confirmed. "I knew of him as I told you earlier it was he that placed the charms on you to hide your immortal heritage from the 'muddles'. But you did not answer my question."

Harry sighed and reclined in his chair. "I suspect he knew something was not completely right. Well…"

Elrond was giving Harry the look that clearly said you're-not-being-completely-truthful-with-me.

"Well he had noted my undernourished size when I first went to Hogwarts and… he knew I would suffer at the hands of my relatives place when he left me there."

"Then why?" Elrond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is one life more important than the good of all?" Harry returned.

Elrond sighed again and blinked his large grey eyes. For a moment he seemed completely unable to answer Harry. "Surely he could have sent word through Gandalf. He would have known that we would have taken you with open arms."

"I would not be protected here with absence of my mother's blood."

Elrond laughed humourlessly. "Imladris is better protected than anything a mere mortal can conjure wizard or no. Nothing can touch you here deep ancient magic even we Elves do not understand dwells in this place."

"Then why…"

"One can only make assumptions."

Harry and Elrond fell silent both lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Elrond snapped his head up. "Elerossë…"

"Mmm," Harry murmured to indicate that he was listening. His eyes were shut tightly as he relaxed in his chair.

"Elerossë. I don't ask you to forgive me. I shall not struggle to make excuses to justify my mistakes. I don't delude myself that any sort of apology from myself will heal any part of your heart. All I ask is that you allow me to help you."

Harry's eyes had snapped open within the first few words of Elrond's speech. He was now leaning forward attentively staring at his newly found grandfather with a new found respect.

"Thank you."

'

'

'

Harry nearly groaned audibly as the twins Elrohir and Elladan approached him from the other side of the gardens. The said twins were making a show of not directly approaching him but Harry could see clearly they were eager to speak with him.

Harry plonked himself clumsily on a chair thinking that if they wanted to speak with him they were the ones who initiated any discussion. Unfortunately Harry's plan backfired.

He misjudged the width of the seat and ended up flipping himself over into the flower bed behind him, his legs dangling inelegantly in the air.

Two identical laughs above him alerted Harry that the twins were already upon him.

"Help me up, won't you," Harry hissed waving a hand above his head. A moment later the twins were hurling him skywards.

Harry stood shakily between the twins and dusted himself of in a dignified manner.

"Oh forget that, Elerossë," Elladan said as he seated Harry. His cheeks were glistening with tears from laughing too hard.

"You've already embarrassed yourself," Elrohir added as if he was offering great comfort.

"Thanks," Harry said dryly. "Now what do you two want?"

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged significant looks.

"Oh won't you just spit it already!" Harry cried anxiously.

"Oh well you see we…"

"… wanted to ask about Lenwë."

"… our brother…"

"…only Ada forbid us to ask about it until you were ready…"

"It was nice of Lord Elrond to tell you to wait," Harry admitted. "But he was your brother and I suppose you have a right to know."

The twins nodded eagerly but Elrohir blurted, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Owww…"

Elladan elbowed him in the ribs and smiled pleasantly all the while at Harry. "So are you going to tell us or what?"

'

'

'

Harry and the twins spent most of that afternoon in the gardens swapping stories about Lenwë or James as Harry was determined to call him. He found out the twins had some contact with his father and even his mother and knew things that he had not heard at Hogwarts. Things like, James was a vegetarian and converted his mother to the practice before they married. And Elrond held him at an Elvish equivalent to a 'Christening'. And his mother actually wanted to call him Albert after his human grandfather!

The evening meal was due to be served and Harry and twins made their way through Imladris.

Elrond met them by the great oaken doors to the Hall of fire. With him was an old gentleman that reminded Harry distinctly of Dumbledore. He was taller, Harry realised with a pang of grief, when he had half raised his hand in greeting. And unlike Dumbledore he was not wearing fine robes of gaudy purples or reds with stars; just plain everyday robes toped of with a tapered hat tucked under his elbow. Bright blues eyes gazed at him and Harry found himself missing the trademark bifocals of Dumbledore.

A few more steps and the two parties were standing before each other.

"Elerossë, it is a pleasure to meet your acquittance," the old wizard offered his hand in friendship. Harry hesitated before offering his own. "I'm Gandalf the Grey."

'

'

'

I'm going away for my 21st so there will be a week or so I won't have access to any computers. Maybe I will have time for writing on holidays winks


	10. New Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**Previously in: These Broken Wings:**

"Elerossë, it is a pleasure to meet your acquittance," the old wizard offered his hand in friendship. Harry hesitated before offering his own. "I'm Gandalf the Grey."

Chapter Ten. New Resolve

"Pleased to meet you, master elf," Gandalf repeated as he saw Harry's stunned expression. He extended his hand with that damnable 'Dumbledore'- like twinkle so that Harry was tempted to ask him if he was a relative of some sort of the now deceased Headmaster.

Harry stared at the shrivelled hand before him with a mixture of incredulity and hilarity. He questioned the prospect of the noble elves shaking hands. What was the elvish custom for greeting? His discomfort was soon conquered, however when he made the decision to take the old man's hand in his own.

Elrond's eyebrows rose at an alarming rating almost touching the tips of his immaculate fringe as Gandalf heartily pumped Harry's hand none too gently. "Charmed," Harry said dryly in his very best imitation of the Malfoy drawl, which would have made even Professor Snape proud.

"Likewise it is not everyday that one meets another Istari."

"_Istari?"_ The word was foreign on Harry's tongue.

"Wizards. Maiar. Spirits who have been sent by the Valar from the Undying Lands," Gandalf supplied. "There are not many in this world. But enough of me. How is Minerva?"

Harry paused to think, while Gandalf took his elbow and was leading him to the table. It took a few long moments for the full impact of the older wizard's comment to hit.

"You know McGonagall?"

"_Professor _McGonagall."

Harry could have sworn that the twinkle had returned with a vengeance in the old blue eyes of the wizard before him. But when he glanced back the twinkle had vanished as if it had truly not existed at all.

Harry took a long moment to sit. Gandalf took great pains to sit to his left so that they could continue their conversation. Elrohir and Elladan sat respectively by Harry's side, opting to hear the conversation in peace instead of joining Glorfindel and Erestor's side.

"She's Headmistress now," Harry returned without glancing up. He picked up some random fruit and stared at it as if it had greatly offended him. He gathered Gandalf was intelligent enough to understand of what he was speaking about so it didn't bother to elaborate his statement.

"Yes, Albus' death was such a pity."

Harry bristled at the old man's comment and was severely tempted to throw a tantrum and storm out. He applied the quieter and less embarrassing approach. "Pity I didn't bring that Slytherin bastard to his knees."

Gandalf took a bite from his fruit, crunching and munching noisily. "Good fruit as always," he commented nodding his head in Elrond's direction. The Elven Lord may have seemed distracted but both Harry and Gandalf were fully aware Elrond had been watching the conversation. Elrond nodded gracefully and frowned pointedly at Gandalf, who smiled and waved the warning to one side.

Harry continued to stare at his plate in sullen silence, grinding his teeth together when either twin dared to address him. Other than that he pointedly ignored everyone about him, a skill he learned to proficiently in the Dursley household. When he was able to leave without offending anyone he left without a word.

"Congratulations Gandalf, you have known my grandson for less than five minutes before angering him," Elrond said sternly, indicating loftily with his long elegant hand at Harry's quickly retreating form.

Gandalf looked up from his plate. "Anger in itself is not evil. You should not fear that emotion," he countered unconcernedly. "Better he is angry with me than with you, Elrond."

"Let's hope he doesn't summon a sword through your path," Elladan muttered darkly glancing at his brother.

"He's been known for doing strange things," Elrohir added helpfully. "Especially when he is very vexed."

Gandalf looked a little wry.

'

'

'

Glorfindel found Harry, not where Elladan predicted: sulking in his rooms, but leaning over the edge of the bridge which linked Imladris to the outside world. He was only a length away when Harry spoke: his head bowed and his green eyes unfocused on the river below.

"I have to go back." Harry swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth and forced his voice to continue. "I cannot stay here."

"I am not arguing with you," Glorfindel pointed out.

Instead of lifting his head Harry seemed to droop where he stood. "I know what I have to do. Save the world and all that jazz."

"_Jazz?" _Glorfindel shook his golden mane as if to remove the new word physically from his mind and concentrate on other matters.

"Hmm," Harry supplied. "Save the world, rid man kind of evil and staying alive is optional."

Glorfindel's lips twitched with morbid humour. "If you die we will have to implore Mandos to return you."

For the first time during the conversation Harry lifted his head. Glorfindel could clearly see the tear tracks that ran down the younger elf's pale cheeks. Harry wiped his face inelegantly with the back of his hand and sniffed.

"Who is Mandos? What does he have to do with anything?"

Glorfindel was torn between grinning like an idiot drunk on King Thandruil's best wine and returning a grim stare.

Harry tilted his head to the side indicating he was still waiting for an answer.

Glorfindel opted using his dry humour, which Harry alone seemed to be able to appreciate. "Someday I will tell you a story."

"I suppose that's the only answer I'm likely to get." Harry stood to his full height and walked over to the other side of the bridge.

"For now, yes," Glorfindel conceded. "Don't let Lord Elrond catch you speaking of your death in seriousness or in jest. His lectures can tend to lean on the lethal side of the scale."

Harry snorted indifferently.

"On the other hand grievously injured you grandfather can fix."

"Lucky me," Harry drawled with the roll of his eyes, he had learnt that, that trick annoyed Erestor to the point of mental breakdown.

"You're much too puny," Glorfindel said after a long moment in which he regarded Harry.

Harry looked down upon himself and shrugged. "Want to fix it?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

'

'

'

"Move your feet!" Glorfindel snapped for the fortieth time – forty one, Harry corrected. It was Glorfindel's catch phrase.

Some instructs said 'um' or 'ah' or a combination. But Glorfindel shouted 'move your feet,' at just about every opportunity he had. Harry had been counting every time Glorfindel's favourite reared its ugly head since he realised it for what it was. Actually it was quite distracting.

Both elves had been duelling for the last hour and a half. Their upper torsos were gleaming in sweat.

In retrospect the twins had been easy on him, Harry realised with a jolt. For Glorfindel was a hard task master and a stern teacher. His elvish blade sung through the air narrowly missing Harry several times by a hairs breath.

"Move your feet!"

"I swear if you say that one more time I'll…," Harry growled menacingly spinning around on his heels and found himself hip to hip with the blonde elf.

"Move your feet!"

"Tarantallegra!"

Much to Harry's amazement and delight Glorfindel's feet took a life of their own. Glorfindel however seemed mortified that he had no control over his body.

Harry stepped back a pace or two, lowering his own blade grinning widely at Glorfindel's predicament. The dance seemed to be a mixture of a heathen war dance, a ballet and a tap dance from Broadway.

For a moment longer Harry held his composure stifling his laughter behind his hands. Tears of laughter pricked in the corners of his emerald orb before Harry lost control and laughed!

"What's happening here?"

The noise must have disturbed some elves for two blonde new comers were staring at Glorfindel in utter disbelief. There twin blue eyes wide with shock and awe. The younger of the pair, Harry wasn't sure how he could tell, looked mildly impressed while the older seemed torn between a stern expression and a tight lipped smile.

A moment later Harry spotted trouble and a signal that the fun was about to end. Lord Elrond was standing a pace or two looking very demure.

"He bewitched me!" Glorfindel cried, puffing quite loudly. His cheeks were now a crimson red. "I can't stop dancing!"

Harry decided that it was best to submit to the inevitable. For Elrond's expression clearly communicated trouble.

"Finate Intercorum."

Glorfindel fell to the ground in relief of being released.

"If Your Majesties will excuse me. It seems I have some civil matters to attend to," Elrond said with a slight inclination of his head to the two blonde elves. "Elerossë, with me."

This was not good.

'

'

'

Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's late and I just finished 12 hour day at uni. I will keep updating when I can. Very busy semester. Thanks for your continued support.


	11. Grin and Bare It!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**Previously in: These Broken Wings:**

"If Your Majesties will excuse me. It seems I have some civil matters to attend to," Elrond said with a slight inclination of his head to the two blonde elves. "Elerossë, with me."

This was not good.

Chapter Eleven. Grin and Bare It

Harry followed Elrond with a sinking feeling. The Elf Lord had given him no indication of how he had reacted to Glorifendel's dancing like an insane spider hyped on too much Firewhiskey. Looking at Lord Elrond was like looking at a blank slate – unmarred by any ink stains of emotion.

Harry's brain was bubbling like one of his spoiled potions, desperately trying to grasp for an appropriate excuse.

'_He asked for it… nah…'_

That sounded too immature and childish even to Harry's ears.

"As much as wrong footing Glorfindel is an achievement I must disprove of the method in which you applied to do so."

Harry couldn't stop the sheepish grin and glanced sideways at Lord Elrond who had paused momentarily for Harry to catch up. "Why?"

"You gift should not be used to harm or humiliate. That is not what the Valar gave it to you for." When Harry didn't immediately respond Elrond continued in that soft dangerous voice even Professor Snape would be jealous of. "You do not want Glorifendel as an enemy, Elerossë."

"Then I shall apologise most profusely on bended knees," Harry cried falling to the ground swiftly on one knee as if he was going to propose.

Elrond merely lifted one elegant eyebrow in reply.

"Two if I must!" Harry laughed getting down on both knees with an elaborate gesture with his hands.

Finally Lord Elrond cracked and laughed lightly and mission accomplished Harry bounced back up to stand beside his newly found grandfather.

"I daresay you made quite an impression on our royal guests from Mirkwood."

"I aim to impress," Harry quipped puffing out his chest proudly.

"I expect impeccable manners tonight." Lord Elrond was back to his normal rigid wise self.

Harry's grin faded. "Of course."

"No mischief."

"I wouldn't dream of it in my wildest dreams."

Elrond just glanced at Harry and continued dryly, "And don't even _think_ of being late."

"Would I do something like that?"

Elrond didn't reply but his eyebrows were in danger of being eaten by his fringe.

"Okay, okay," Harry said holding his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "I solemnly swear I will be early."

'

'

'

Harry had honestly made the effort to be early to dinner. But that was before Erestor's long and severe reprimand for placing some important elvish realm (Lothlorien or something) where Mordor should have been on the map… and Rohan on some obscure mountain place. Needless to say Harry was not good at geography and his protests of 'hey I know where Iraq is on an Earth map is so what's your problem?' only seemed to make his situation worse.

He decided to have a bath before going to dinner being hot and frustrated with arguing with Erestor. That was when Elrohir thought it would be a great joke to 'borrow' all his towels and Elladan his one and only comb.

They say that things come in threes. Needless to say Harry agreed because that was when he nearly sprained his ankle from getting out of the hot tub chasing Elrohir.

So that was how he came to be slightly damp, messy haired and hobbling to the Great Hall of Fire.

"Trouble?"

Harry turned to see that old wizard watching him with that Dumbledore twinkle.

"Are you sure you're not related to Albus Dumbledore?"

Answering Gandalf with another unrelated question seemed to through the old wizard off.

"Er. No different species," Gandalf replied.

"Oh. So that would make me what… half elf, half human and half wizard?" (A/N1)

"Something like that," Gandalf conceded shaking his head. Grumbling to himself he ambled away with this long staff clunk, clunking on Elrond's lovely polished wood floor.

Harry just happened to spot Glorifendel who was striding in the opposite direction as fast as he could without being seen by Harry. Unfortunately Harry saw him alright.

"Glorifendel!" Harry cried out.

Said elf walked a little faster. Swearing fluently in something Harry told the twins that was French, but didn't sound anything like something a Frenchman would say Harry hurried after him.

"Glorifendel…"

Still no luck.

"Glorif…"

Glorifendel turned around to face Harry. "Leave me a – what have you done to your hair?"

Harry self consciously touched the top of his scalp. "Er nothing."

Glorifendel didn't look convinced. "Your poor hair," he muttered as he reached out to comb his fingers through Harry's long wet raven locks. His fingers got stuck half way down and he had to tug to get them loose.

"Ouch!" Harry said another French word. "Look I'm really… ow…"

Glorifendel reefed his hand through Harry's hair again.

"I'm really… arghhh!"

"Stand still I'm trying to make you presentable."

"Good luck," Harry muttered with another French word.

"Really honestly not even the humans I've meet on my many travels take better care of their hair than you. Don't you have any pride Elerossë?"

"Lots," Harry muttered. "Look it isn't my fault. Elladan stole my one and only comb."

"He didn't!" Glorifendel looked positively shocked and indignant at the mere thought of such an atrocious and malicious crime.

"And Elrohir stole all my towels while I was in the bath."

"Hmm can understand that," Glorifendel said still preening Harry's abused head.

"And then I tripped over the hot tub and hurt myself trying to get at them. But I decided not to chase them down the hall naked…"

"Thank the Valar you decided against that!"

"… and now I'm going to be late especially after I promised Lord Elrond I will be early!" Harry sniffed in frustration.

"Well," Glorifendel said dropping his hands uselessly to the side. "There is only one thing you can do."

"What's that?"

"Grin and bare it."

Harry rolled his eyes and hobbled to the Great Hall of Fire with Glorifendel close behind.

'

'

'

Harry had never heard a hall go silent as he entered. He slunk through the hall noticing the two blonde elves from earlier that day watching him appraisingly. He lifted his head slightly as he approached Lord Elrond with Glorifendel by his side. He was not pleased to hear the twins sniggering.

Finally Harry took a seat and stared resolutely at the silver dish in front of him as if it had gravely insulted him.

The older blonde elf cleared his throat uncertainly. "Well isn't this nice, the family together."

"Ada!" the younger elf hissed in an undertone and the uncomfortable silence continued.

That was until Elladan decided to speak up. "Nice trip Elerossë?"

Harry glared up at him through his somewhat mattered fringe. "I didn't know I could swear fluently in German and Hindi as well as French."

Elladan snorted.

"No it bl…" Harry stopped himself from using profanity at the table mainly due to Lord Elrond's warning look. "It hurt a lot."

"More pride than anything," Elrohir snickered.

"True I don't think it is broken."

"Boys…" Elrond warned.

"Well you should jump out of a hot tub like that," Elrohir retorted ignoring his father.

"You would do well not to provoke me."

"True," the younger blonde elf muttered remembering Glorifendel's lovely tap lesson.

Elrond rolled his eyes. "This will desist now."

Harry leaned back glaring balefully at his grandfather, smiled politely at the blonde elves and returned to staring at his plate, while everyone else started eating.

"Are you going to eat anything?" the younger blonde elf asked from across the table while the twins were busy arguing with themselves.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Harry replied.

"I'm Legolas," Legolas offered and gestured to the elder elf, "My ada King Thandruil."

Thandruil looked up from where he was speaking in hushed voice with Erestor, smiled and returned to his conversation.

Harry glanced back down at his plate.

"Elerossë, right?"

"I prefer Harry," Harry replied.

Legolas blinked slowly. "That's an odd name."

"No more odd than yours," Harry returned swiftly but quickly apologised. "Forgive me: my human temperament is loosed tongued when I've been riled."

"How about I call you Harossë? How is that for a comprise?"

Harry laughed lightly and shook his head. "Call me Elerossë, if you must everyone else does."

"You do not like you name?"

"It's elvish," Harry said as if it explained everything.

Legolas' knitted his brow at Harry. "Forgive me but I don't understand."

"I am no elf by any stretch of the imagination. I will always be human in my mind. I mean who wants to be immortal?"

Legolas blinked. "Aren't you afraid of dying."

Harry shrugged. "It's a part of life, all living things perish. To live forever in the world so full of evil and pain… there has to be something better after life."

"There is," Glorifendel commented.

"You would know," Legolas laughed before turning back to Harry. "You're braver than I. And look don't worry about the twins, it's their way of saying they like you."

"Then I just have to find a way of telling them I like them back."

Legolas nearly choked. And Harry grinned down on his plate before taking some fruit.

"How about we go down to the archery field and I can show you another side of Elvish warriors you won't normally see in Rivendell?"

Harry brightened and tugged his hair. "Sure, right after I find a comb."

'

'

'

A/N1 : I know Elrond is half elf making Harry, James approximately 3 quarters elf and Harry 3 eighths elf… but this is just Harry being well Harry… so over look the horrid maths. Please?

**See my new Blog attached to Author Profile page, to see previews, news of updates and general ranting.**


	12. Love You Too, Uncles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors. And Disney's kiddy songs belong to them too!

Chapter Twelve. And I Love You Too, Dear Uncles

Harry stumbled into his ornately carved chamber cursing in what he told Lord Elrond was 'French'. If his practice session with Legolas was anything to go by his ability with the bow was severely lacking. By Legolas' assessment he might be able to hit an Oliphant standing in front of him in six weeks or so. Harry didn't like the way Legolas had said that… and what on earth was an Oliphant?

Harry was sure he would not survive six weeks (or another session) under Legolas' tutelage. He was sore all over; even in places he had not idea existed. Rubbing his sore shoulder blades Harry decided he needed something to make him feel better.

Something like revenge on his identical uncles for they embarrassed him in front of Imladris. Even now he could feel the heat of embarrassment surfacing to his cheeks. Their actions earlier did call for war.

However their was a problem, after making Glory dance like a heathen lunatic Elrond had extracted a promise he would not use magic against anyone. Therefore he would have to find a worthy way of revenge without magic – the good old fashioned muggle way.

Feeling rejuvenated by the mere delicious thought of sweet revenge, Harry bounded to his feet and skipped gleefully to his desk.

Half an hour later he had a parchment full of wicked ways to teach his dear uncles a lesson. None of them particularly nice. Carefully folding his parchment he stowed it underneath his downy elvish mattress so that none one would accidentally find his list and use it against him.

The afternoon was spent carefully gleaning his materials from unsuspecting elves to use against their lord's wayward sons. Harry found that he had a charm that easily made the elves trust him, couple that with the fact that he was Elrond's grandson and couldn't possibly do any harm and materials were virtually thrust into his hands.

The cook gave Harry extra honey cakes in case he got hungry during the night. He was told yet again that he was scrawny and needed nourishment. Harry had gleefully took the gifts with a promise to devour them if he felt remotely peckish.

The last piece of the puzzle to finalise his plan would be more difficult to garner. It would have to come from Elrond's stores. Harry was no fool – he would have to convince his grandfather with his most innocent charm to hand over something to make the twins sleep while he prepared his revenge.

Harry found Elrond predictably fiddling with his elvish herbs near the healers' quarters.

"Come in, Elrossë," Elrond called as Harry lifted his fist to knock.

Harry glided in regally to stand before Lord Elrond, who was yet to look up.

"Want some help?" Harry asked picking up a jar of dead plant and looking like a lost child wanting to be close to his elder.

Elrond looked up a trace of a smile graced his lips and he nodded.

"This doesn't look like anything I would find back home," Harry commented still fiddling with the jar. "Everything looks so strange."

"You cannot expect our worlds to be the same," Elrond replied in his soft voice.

"But parts of us are the same," Harry interjected. "I'm sure our healing potions have some properties the same as your herbs and salves."

Elrond smiled gently. "I remember receiving a missive from Lenwë telling me how his dreamless sleeping potion hand 'accidentally' found itself in his teachers' soup."  
Elrond laughed lightly. "I would have believed his innocence if Elrohir and Elladan had not done the same trick earlier that week to Erestor."

"If you had the ability to send messages to each other how come…" Harry left his question hanging.

"How come I never communicated with you before?"

Harry couldn't stop himself from nodding. What possible excuse could Elrond have for ignoring him.

"Last I knew Lenwë and your mother had gone into hiding. I had pleaded for them to come to Imladris but Lenwë insisted they would be safe in hiding under some charm. Lenwë asked me not to send him any messages lest he and his family would be found. I was promised by Double Door that if anything happened I would be notified immediately. Know Elrossë sixteen years is a short time for elves…"

Harry snorted. "Sixteen years is a long time."

Elrond set down the mortar and pestle he hand been using and turned to Harry. "That is understandable it is all you have ever known. But I Elrossë have know many, many more years than that."

"You grew impatient?" Harry asked to fill in the uncomfortable silence.

Elrond nodded briefly. "That and I was beginning not to trust Double Door's decisions."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Elrond knew that was all the forgiveness he could expect from Harry right now.

'

'

'

Harry skipped gleefully back to his chambers barely able to contain his giggles of delight. After his somewhat serious discussion with Elrond, he had somehow managed to convince his grandfather to give him a selection of elvish herbs one of them being similar to the sleepless draught.

'

'

'

Darkness fell over Imladris and Harry paced his room unable to contain his delight of the thought of his revenge. He had successfully managed to slip both twins a decent amount of the elvish sleep inducing herbs. It should have taken effect by now.

Tip toeing from his room Harry made a beeline to Elrohir's room. The door creaked open without a problem and he slipped through the opening. He worked efficiently before leaving a scribbled note where Elrohir could not miss it.

After Elrohir had been 'prepared' Harry made his way to Elladan's room with equal success and penned a note…

'

'

'

"ELROSSË!"

Harry glanced up from his breakfast plate grinning like a fool as Prince Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow. He had deliberately been ready for breakfast early so that he didn't miss the reaction to his revenge mission.

"What have you done now?" Legolas half groaned half demanded.

Harry blinked innocently. "What makes you think I'm guilty?"

"Your expression," Legolas quipped.

Harry ducked his head chuckling well aware that Elrond was staring at him avidly with annoyed grey eyes. Oh well the trouble would be well worth it.

"Oh my! My lords what have you done?" Erestor cried looking out from the entrance door.

Harry choked down his laughter with some difficulty as his two uncles stormed in both clenching a note in their hands.

Elrohir came first brandishing the parchment and crying out furiously something in elvish that Harry couldn't quiet understand. It must have been something very vehemence along the lines of revenge judging by Legolas' winces.

The hall was not listening to Elrohir's threats however, his terrifying display was somewhat dampened by his outfit. His boots were overflowing with oozing thick golden syrup as was his leggings, jerkin and raven hair. Over the top was thousands and thousands of white chicken feathers. Elrohir had to keep spitting out feathers to keep screeching his threats.

Elladan followed close behind his brother in an equally interesting outfit. His face had been painted with red and black berry juice, which Harry had been assured was difficult to wash off, in a designed inspired by the weird human band KISS. Elladan's raven hair had also been styled with golden syrup so that the ends stood up in great towering spikes.

Harry couldn't help it he laughed lightly behind his hand. "I didn't know breakfast was a fancy dress affair."

Elladan sent Harry a withering look. "Don't play innocent games with us, Elrossë!"

"You left a note, cheeky orcling!" Elrohir cried, slapping the parchment down so that Harry could read is own writing:

'_I love you too, dear uncle.' _

Elrond didn't look so pleased. He stood regally and grabbed the tip of Harry's sensitive ear.

"Oww…" Harry cried and attempted to swat his grandfather's hand way. Elrond gave his ear a slight tug.

"Owwww…." Harry protested.

"Elrohir, Elladan kindly go and clean yourselves up. Elrossë will be up in a moment to scrub away any mess you have made."

Elrohir and Elladan glared once more at Harry before stomping off. Harry could not help but to snort in laughter at his uncle's retreating backs.

Elrond gave Harry's already sensitive ear another tug.

'

'

'

Harry surmised it wasn't the best idea to leave a signature after a prank. Worse still was to let Elrond near his ears. He rubbed the taper tips ruefully somewhat afraid they would fall off after his grandfather's twisting.

Nor was it a good idea to play a joke when there were royal visitors in Imladris. Elrond had been somewhat embarrassed when Thrandruil merely raised his elegant eyebrow at the twins and smirked. And Elrond's mortification at Harry's behaviour involuntarily made him squeeze Harry's reddening ears a little more tightly despite the feeble protests it caused.

So Harry learned the hard way that having a joke was okay – as long as Lord Elrond didn't find the culprit.

But his punishment had not settled with mere ear twisting it had been extended to scrubbing up his mess, which Harry didn't really mind as long as the twins didn't come up with any revenge while he was cleaning up.

And that was how he found himself in Elrohir's spacious rooms with two buckets of soapy tepid water. With a sigh Harry bent down on his hands and knees and started scrubbing for all his worth. Back and Forward. Back and Forward…

Harry chewed on his lip in annoyance. He rather not be on the floor cleaning up. Today he had a strange urge to be outside doing something constructive.

Back and forward. This was tremendously boring. What he needed was something absolutely ridiculous to sing. Some with a Disney flavour…

"_Left and right _

_Like day and night _

_That's what makes the world go round _

_In and out _

_Thin and stout _

_That's what makes the world go round _

_For every up there is a down _

_For every square there is a round _

_For every high there is a low _

_For every to there is a fro _

_To and fro _

_Stop and go _

_That's what makes the world go round…" _

Harry had no idea where the song had come from but started singing it quite badly adding in hums where he got lost. He had seen the movie years and years ago, while hiding behind the couch Dudley was sitting in. The Dursley's had left them home alone so Harry had been quite safe in watching the movie. He had teased Dudely all week with the corny little Disney tunes and then running away when his fat cousin decided he was irritated enough to break his nose.

Harry had liked the little boy, Wart, in the story. He was like him and he had liked the old man that had come to rescue the boy as well. His favourite part was when the old man helped Wart clean the kitchen using magic waving his wand like directing an orchestra…

Suddenly Harry had a brilliant idea. What if he used his magic to clean? Sure the fates had not allowed him to bring his wand from his home world. But he had used some wandless magic before…

Harry concentrated on the brush staring intently at it. Nothing happened. Harry growled at the brush which stubbornly lay on the floor and he stared and stared…

Suddenly the little brush zipped along the floor by an unknown force. Harry jumped up gleefully clapping his hands.

A minute later Harry was dancing around the middle of the room orchestrating the brooms and brushes about the floor laughing like a manic. It was working.

It was hard to resist. Harry started singing again another Disney song that he loved to annoy Dudley with whenever he could. Dudley could not handle Cinderella, even if it was a girls' movie because it had magic in it. So singing this song had gotten Harry lots of enjoyment and trouble…

"_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Put 'em together and what have you got_

_bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_It'll do magic believe it or not_

_bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo_

_But the thingmabob that does the job is_

_bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola … Grandfather…"_

Harry blushed crimson as everything suddenly stopped. He stared at Lord Elrond and an amused Erestor who were standing in the middle of the room watching the show.

Slowly Harry dropped his arms. "I was just finishing…"

"So I can see," Elrond said slowly glancing around the room. "Elladan's room needs to be done still."

Harry ducked his head in shame and nodded glumly. "Yes, sir," he murmured slipping past Elrond and Erestor – the buckets, brushes and brooms bobbed after him like obedient puppies.

"Have you ever seen anything quite like it, Elrond?" Erestor inquired unsure whether to be amused or confused.

"No. I have not seen anything like it in my long years," Elrond replied with a tight lipped smile.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo? What's a bibbidi-bobbidi-boo? Some strange animal?"

"Perhaps you should look it up and find out," Elrond suggested lightly, knowing full well Erestor would not rest until he found the answer and knowing he would not find it in any books he possessed. But it would be fun to see his personal assistant try in any case.

"I'll let you know what I find," Erestor returned seriously with a curt nod of his head.

Elrond smiled after his friend and shook his head…

'

'

'

I'm so sorry for the horrible time delay on updating this story. I can only plead my business as an excuse so you'll have to forgive me. Hopefully the next update won't take me this long…

Anyone know which Disney movie was mentioned first? Lets see how many of you know Disney.


	13. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

Chapter Thirteen. The Talk 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Harry slowly close one eye and stared at a scared Elladan created by the line created by his notched arrow. Elrohir had been too intelligent to take Legolas up on the bet that Harry could fire an arrow through a precariously perched apple upon his head. Elladan however had no scruples about standing stock still with an apple on his head, that was until Harry had purposely fumbled notching his arrow in the bow string.

"I never said I was sane," Harry called grinning at Legolas. It had been a month since the Mirkwood royals had arrived and Harry had spent most of his time learning archery with Legolas. Harry actually didn't find it too difficult after the first three weeks in which he shot the unsuspecting Erestor twice, broke three statues and terrorised the whole of Imladris with his skill, or more precisely lack of skill.

"Don't look so scared Elladan. I myself taught him," Legolas rejoined smirking. It was said in Middle Earth that when Legolas of Mirkwood was smirking at you: run for your life. "He _usually_ hits somewhere near his target."

"Stand still would you!" Harry snapped irritably, releasing the tension from his bow as Elladan fiddled with the silver lining of his jerkin. 

"You're not scared are you, El?" Elrohir jeered from his vantage point on a garden seat. Elladan shot his twin a filthy look. He had used that same line on Elrohir earlier and that was what had put in this pitiful position. That and his elvish pride.

Sighing heavily Elladan squared his shoulders and stood taut. Harry grinned as his mischievous uncle closed both his eyes. "Go ahead shoot."

Harry notched his arrow and pulled back the string of the bow. He lined up the gleaming red apple carefully just as Legolas had taught him. Without blinking he let the arrow loose.

The arrow flew in a straight line and hit the centre most point of the apple.

Elladan winced and snapped his eyes open.

"Yes!" Harry cried jumping up and punching the air: a move most elves found endearing. "And I didn't even line up the target!"

Elladan's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. He felt a dizzy sense of vulnerability after the adrenaline had finally left his body. "What?"

"Just joking," Harry said flashing a grin. "I was very careful to miss any private parts of yours."

Elladan turned an interesting array of colours. His white face tinged pink before flushing red and settling with an angry purple hue.

"You little belrog!" Elladan roared. "How dare you scare me like that!"

Harry squeaked in fright as his elder uncle marched purposefully toward him. "Erm Legolas could you mind this for me?" Harry asked quickly, shoving his bow into Legolas hands before the prince could make a reply. "I have a funny feelings I'm going to be busy."

"Better run!" Elrohir cried with a whoop as Elladan made a mad dive for Harry (and missed spectacularly).

Harry scampered away, relishing the speed and agility that his elvish body had. Laughing madly, so that he must have sounded hysterical, Harry dove in between Erestor and one of his assistants.

"Really, elflings!" Erestor sighed seriously to his companion who merely smiled and nodded.

Elladan followed closely bowling over Erestor's assistant and he chased after Harry who had stopped briefly to stick out his tongue.

"Why you little orc poop!"

Harry dashed around the corner and straight into Elrond's arms. "Elrossë what are you doing?" Elrond asked steadily the younger elf, taking in the healthy flushed cheeks and laughing eyes.

"I swear when I get my hands around your scrawny little neck…" Elladan realised the danger too late. He turned the corner and came face to face with his father, who he knew would not appreciate their afternoon activities.

"Ada I was just… erm…" Elladan fumbled to find an excuse.

"Trying to murder me?" Harry supplied helpfully.

"Yes!" Elladan realised too late he had not meant to say that. "I mean no. No. No. No. Why would I want to hurt my little nephie – pooh."

"I'm sure you were wholly unprovoked," Elrond murmured dryly.

Harry glanced up at his non-human grandfather and blinked innocently. "Of course, grandfather."

Elrond sighed heavily and took the crock of Harry's elbow. "You may assassinate your nephew at a later time at the moment I need Elrossë's attention."

"Of course, Ada."

Harry watched as Elladan made his hasty retreat before turning to his grandfather who was steering him further into the gardens.

"What's wrong?" Harry inquired after a long pause. Even if he was a little 'flighty' as Erestor put it, Elrond was not usually bothered by harmless fun. But judging by Elrond's stern visage something was worrying the elder elf. "Have I done something wrong, grandfather?"

Elrond started suddenly and squeezed Harry's hands. "Time is running out."

"You mean I have to go home?" Harry was unsure how he felt. Torn was certainly in the equation. Four weeks ago Harry would have given anything to go back to the Dursley's and war riddled Earth. Now however a part of his was confused almost reluctant to leave Imladris.

"No, that was not what I meant," Elrond said sadly shaking his head.

"Then what…"

"You have a choice, Elrossë, as do all my progeny."

"And the options are?"

Elrond sighed again and swept his hand over his immaculate robes as if to dust off imaginary dust particles. "To be immortal and live forever as an elf of these lands or return to your world as a mortal man."

"I guess the decision has already been made for me," Harry sighed irritably.

"There is always a choice," Elrond chided gently. "You could return to your world as a Middle Earth elf and return here later when the dark lord has passed."

"I suppose there are many advantages of being immortal against Voldemort…"

"Hush," Elrond sighed wistfully. "The choice must remain wholly yours. Even though my heart wishes it was otherwise."

"It's not a simple matter," Harry murmured. "I feel torn."

"I know," Elrond returned gently. "I know."

"How long do I have until I must make this choice?"

"Not long."

Harry snorted at the vagueness of Elrond's answer. It truly wasn't helpful no matter which angle he looked at the situation. He wanted to return: or at least a part of him wanted to see Ron and Hermione again and yet he was troubled over leaving his newly found family. He could be happy in Imladris, he knew that. But could he be truly happy back home once Voldemort had been conquered?

"Grave news I have received from your world," Elrond continued his brows knitting to a pained expression. "News of your disappearance has spread. Voldemort as you call him as taken advantage of the dissention between those who oppose him. They will fail if they cannot unite."

Harry stared determinedly into the space that was in front of him. "Then you are right. I have run out of time."

"Elrossë…"

"I will give myself tonight to think upon this. I must make my decision swiftly."

"May you choose your path wisely."

"Le hannon."

'  
'  
'

"So I hear that yourself and Ada had a _very_ serious talk."

Harry groan as he flopped himself belly down on the bed so that he could stare at the twin who had interrupted his private thoughts.

"Ai! A very _serious_ talk." Two twins had now invaded his personal space.

"Something we should know about…"

"Any she-elfs you are attempting to woo…"

"Elrohir he is only sixteen!" Elladan snapped flapping his hands dramatically at Harry. "He's still a baby!"

"Hey I resent that!" Harry murmured. "And no there are no she – elves."

"Ah so it wasn't _the_ talk."

Harry scrunched up his nose.

"Told you, El. He's much too young for any of that. Hey even we haven't got any girls."

"What if I told you that I've kissed a girl before?" Harry muttered darkly throwing one of his pillows across the room, missing both twins and collecting a passing servant.

"Sorry!"

"Ah so Ada might have to give him the talk," Elrohir said nodding his head knowingly and winking.

Harry was blushing magenta by this stage. "I know all about… er… that!" Harry cried throwing his arms around hopelessly.

"I think we've embarrassed him," Elladan laughed.

"Would you two quit it I suppose to be having a serious argument with myself and I think I'm loosing…"

The twins exchanged glances. 

"So what did you pull this time?" Elladan demanded. "There has to be a reason for Ada for pulling you aside to speak seriously with you despite the fact I was going to murder you."

"I'm running out of time…" As soon as Harry said that he smacked himself in the middle of the forehead. "I'm sounding like him now!"

"Ah little elfling what has got your bow in a knot?"

"I thought I was officially orc poo," Harry muttered darkly.

"Ah little orc poo what has got your nose out of joint?" Elrohir corrected.

Harry sighed. "I have a choice."

"Ah –ha." Both twins said at the same time.

"And I don't know what to do about it."

"I see," Elrohir said as he came further into the room and sat on Harry's bed.

"This would be about the choice," Elladan reiterated echoing his brother's actions so that Harry was sandwiched between the two brothers. "Whether to be immortal or live as a mortal man."

"Simple for me and El," Elrohir continued. 

"We're staying elvish so that we can be together."

"That doesn't help me. But thanks for trying. My choice is not that simple," Harry said. "I have to have my choice my morning and I'm giving myself a migraine just thinking about it."

Elladan whistled. "That's not a long time to think things over."

"I know," Harry groaned. "But the situation back where I came from has deteriorated. They need me."

"Modest aren't you?" Elrohir huffed earning himself a glare from both Harry and Elladan. "Okay, okay I'm sorry alright."

"What seems like the natural thing to do?"

"I want to go back and I don't want to leave."

"Perhaps you need to comprise," Elrohir suggested. "Anyway deep conversations are always lovely…"

"… but right now its time for the evening meal…"

"… and Elladan hungry…"

"… and you know how grumpy I am when I'm hungry."

The twins got the desired result. Harry laughed and let himself be lead towards the Hall of Fire.

"Hey maybe you could go back with me and pick up some human girls," Harry said winking. "I mean if the she-elves aren't interested I'm sure I can find some _interested_ human girls."

"We are quite capable of finding our own females, elfling," Elrohir hrmphed.

"So that explains why you are still desperate and dateless."

"I _wouldn't_ say that we were exactly desperate like," Elladan cut in.

"We do live forever after all," Elrohir snapped.

"That is a _long_ time to be alone," Harry sighed looking wistful.

"Imp!"

"Orcling!"

"Eeep!" Harry dashed between his uncles who were escorting him and streaked ahead towards the Hall of Fire. If he reached those doors of santurary before the twins he perhaps might be safe from assassination. Throwing his head back Harry laughed as his uncles chased after his heals.

This was what it meant to have family.


	14. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

Chapter Fourteen. Choices

The atmosphere at the breakfast table was one of heavy anticipation. Although no one had spoken out loud their speculation of what Harry's choice would be they all were waiting with baited breath.

The twins were strangely quiet as they escorted Harry to the table. Harry waltzed in took his seat and started piling up his breakfast plate as if he hadn't a care in the world. To all that witness the young wizard elf's behaviour it seemed that Harry had apparently forgotten his oath to decided.

Erestor, was perhaps the exception to the rule. He was sitting on Elrond's left hand side with his scholarly nose glued to an ancient tome. Now and then his hand would wander on the table top to look for a delicate berry to pop into his mouth but other than that he was not making any other movements.

"Lovely weather," Elladan commented trying to start a conversation.

Harry glanced up at his plate and merely smiled serenely.

"It's all blue," Elrohir continued hopelessly looking through the archways at the sky.

"Hmmm," Harry murmured letting his eyes slide. "There's some clouds, might rain."

"Rain is good weather in which to make a decision," Elladan commented all too lightly poorly covering up his hint for Harry to tell them his decision.

"Personally I like to sleep in rainy weather," Harry returned calmly smirking over the top of his goblet all too well aware of what his uncles were trying to do. "I didn't sleep much last night. Perhaps I'll go back to bed this morning…"

"Oh damn it!" Erestor cried from his seat, slamming his precious book down before stamping out of the room. "I just can't find anything on the dreaded Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

Harry choked on his drink in a valiant attempt not to spew the liquid all over the table and the elf sitting opposite him.

"He's _still_ researching that?" Elrohir squeaked in unbelief.

"I thought he would have been intelligent enough to have concluded Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo is neither vegetable, animal or mineral," Elladan concluded.

Elrond raised his eyes to the heavens as if asking what sins he had previously committed in his long lifetime to deserve his family and friends. Harry on the other hand returned quietly back to his meal.

The meal continued in relative silence each elf contemplating their own questions and Harry smirking knowingly at them all. Finally when the dishes had been taken away by the servants and the twins had eaten their full, Elrond decided to be blunt.

"Have you made a decision, Elrossë?"

Harry smiled winningly. "Yes," he said simply.

Elrond waited for a pause of a good five seconds. The twins instinctively leaned into the table as if they would hear Harry's answer more clearly.

"And?" Elrohir demanded roll his hand to indicate for Harry to elaborate.

"Oh?" Harry winked mischievously. "And what?"

"What. Have. You. Decided," Elladan demanded between clenched teeth deciding it was time that Harry answered them.

Harry calmly set his plate to the side and regarded his elvish family. It was amusing how they all leaned in to hear his response. He opened his mouth to reply when…

"I say this is a fair morning," Gandalf exclaimed entering the room.

"'Tis," Harry agreed serenely chuckling at Gandalf's surprised expression when he was faced with some very irritated elves.

"He was about to tell us what he had decided," Elrohir whined.

"And you had to barge in," Elladan added bitterly.

"At this rate we'll never know," Elrond grumbled in an unusually dour mood.

Much to the elves surprise Harry cackled evilly and rubbed his hands together cheekily. The elves shivered to hear such an awful sound emitting from one of their own mouths. "Oh the glorious power I hold!" Harry chuckled. "It's delightful!"

Harry's comment was the last straw for Elladan's restraint. Without thinking he picked up the closest knife and chucked it at his cackling nephew. Realising what the unidentified flying object was that was heading straight for him, Harry yelped and jumped to the side which meant he ended up landing on his head on the floor.

Elrond silence the near hysterically laughing twins with one of his well known penetrating stares. His sons immediately gifted him the gift of silence and Harry scrambled up only to trip on his robe and falling flat on his face again. With Elrond staring at them like that the twins didn't dare laugh.

Harry slowly stood regally brushed off his robe and sat down at the table. "Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted?"

"You were about to tell us your decision," Elrond hissed apparently his restraint only went so far.

"Hmm… I thought I was up to the laughing evilly…"

Elrond had raised his eyebrows and lifted his knife as if to say I won't miss.

"Okay, okay… pushy," Harry muttered. "Can't a guy make a decision without his family attacking him."

"Elrossë this is no longer funny," Elrond muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Harry decided that Elrond was indeed right and his family had been properly punished. "I established the facts. I must go back I could never forgive myself if everything and everyone I had ever loved were slaughtered or tortured. I cannot and I'm deeply sorry but this is something I must do…"

Elrond sighed, he had been afraid for this.

"However." Elrond perked up as he heard Harry continue. "It is a fact that elvish bodies are far superior to that of mortals. And if I'm an elf and a wizard I would have an edge and a power that Voldemort doesn't necessarily know about."

Harry stopped to fiddle with this cutlery. "If I am an elf could I visit them sometimes?"

Elrond dared not believe it was possible that he was hearing correctly. He glanced over to Gandalf. "It could be arranged. It would not be often."

"You do realise that your friends are mortals?" Elrohir pointed out softly. "They will die and you will go on?"

Elrond could have cuffed Elrohir in those moments.

Harry paused to consider for a moment. "Death is apart of life and though we might never have to taste the bitterness of death we will not linger here forever. I'm not stupid Elrodan, this is my last chance for a real family. I'm aware."

"Touching," Elladan muttered.

"Even though you all drive me to distraction," Harry continued.

"And you don't drive us up the proverbial wall?" Elrond countered grinning.

"I can't help that I'm so loveable!" Harry cried in defence, his face fell in the next moment. "How soon will I be able to leave?"

"Within the hour could be arranged," Gandalf murmured.

Harry nodded and glanced at his long fingers. "I suppose this is goodbye then."

"No way," Elladan exclaimed standing.

"We're going with you!" Elrohir chorused.

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Elrond said sternly crossing his arms against his chest. That was never a good sign.

"Now?" Elladan hazard.

"We need to keep our little nephew-pooh safe," Elrohir continued lightly.

"But who will keep me safe from you?" Harry whined. "Plus it would be terribly inconvenient for you two to drop everything here and follow me."

Elrohir raised his eyebrow. "We're immortal. We've got plenty of time to find a she-elf."

Elladan snorted. "Is that all you think about?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched the twins exit the room arguing over she-elves. Honestly the third year Gryffindor boys had more maturity than those two. A moment later Gandalf excused himself and left Harry alone with Elrond.

"It was a good choice," Elrond said in way of encouragement.

"I could get myself killed," Harry dimly pointed out.

Elrond sighed heavily. "Alas I live that reality every day. It is something to do with begetting sons. They must always put themselves in danger in the name of the greater good or the grand adventure."

"Don't tell me you never did?" Harry said raising his eyebrows. "I seem to vaguely remember you telling me about some battle."

"Yes. That was a long time ago," Elrond agreed slowly. "That was when this world's fate lay in the balance as does yours now. Every world will come to those moments."

"To the moment then," Harry murmured toasting the nearest glass.

"The moment," Elrond echoed lifting his own.


	15. Peanut Gallery

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**a/n: to Raggedygal I could not resist temptation!**

Chapter Fifteen. The Peanut Gallery 

Harry pushed his long fringe out of the way and tucked it behind his tapered ear. He glanced sideways to the two twins who uncharacteristically looked dizzy from their sudden departure from Middle Earth.

"Gandalf isn't too good with getting the location, is he?" Harry quipped jumping out of a pile of manure laid out for Mrs. I-can-gossip-better-than-Petunia-next door, prize rose garden. "Admittedly he got closer than last time. That's my house there."

"Sickening," Elrohir murmured treading carefully out of his pile of manure.

Harry craned his neck sideways and glanced at the Dursley's house. "Yeah. Not very imaginative are they?"

Harry's musings and the twins time to find their bearing was rudely interrupted by Mrs. I-can-gossip-better-than- Petunia, screeching in a voice that would have made Harry's aunt proud. "What are you delinquent freaks doing in my pile of manure…!" the furious neighbour shrilly yelled waving a long handled broom over her head.

"Delinquent?" Elrohir screwed his nose in disgust.

"Freaks?" Elladan agreed with the same amount of incredulity before turning to face the irate human being. "I have you know that I am the son of Elrond," Elladan told her matter-of-factly.

"Er… Elladan?" Elrohir murmured. "I don't think the human is impressed."

Harry silently agreed without glancing behind at either of identical uncles he took off trailing cow manure of the immaculate lash green lawn. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks and decided that they too would be wise to follow their nephew's lead. They ran.

Unfortunately Mrs. Gossip (as Harry affectionately called her) was so infuriated that she followed, still swinging the broom above her head in lethal ire.

"Quick, this way!" Harry hollered. "I don't think Mrs. Too-many-cats will mind if we pay a visit."

Unfortunately for Mr. I've-got-lasher-lawns-than-you, Harry decided to take a short cut to Mrs. Figg's house, a kindly of squib that had been looking after Harry secretly. Much to his horror, Harry jumped his white picketed fence followed by two identical humanise creatures and straight through his neat pile of grass clippings.

"POTTTTEEEERRRR!" Mr. Lawnkeeper screeched as Mrs. Gossip followed both Harry and his uncles over the fence. He too joined the scramble to throttle Harry and his companions senseless.

"You know you've been missed when they send a welcoming committee," Elrohir huffed indigently as Harry rounded a corner sharply and to his eternal horror crawled under a hole in a fence.

"You've got to be kidding me," Elladan muttered dryly. "I'm not a run away dog."

Sighing and hoping that Elrond could not see them wherever he was, Elrohir followed wriggling in the dirt. Elladan at this point was undecided whether or not to follow but as Mrs. Gossip and Mr. Lawnkeeper followed by Mr. Lawnkeeper's charming bull terriers Elladan decided he would risk the dirt thank you very much.

Fortunately Elladan was able to wriggle under the fence, not before kicking the bull terriers square in the nose, before he was caught by the welcoming committee. Harry and Elrohir waited for him and grabbed his arms to pull him threw, complete with a bull terrier which was holding onto Elladan's pant leg for grim death.

"This way," Harry huffed heading to the back door and knocking Beethoven's famous symphony on the glass.

"Hello?" Mrs. Figg obviously startled by the threat of the bull terrier's yaps to her prize kitties was already halfway to the door.

"Mrs. Figg, it's Harry Potter. Can I come in?"

"HARRY?" Mrs. Figg slid the door open in a hurry as she did so half a dozen moggies darted for cover inside, much to the disgust of the twins. "Where have you been?"

"Not now, Mrs. Figg," Harry gabbled pushing his way through the door and ushering the twins after him. "Could you perhaps contact McGonagall?"

"Yes, please," Elladan said his teeth glinting madly as he grimaced. "We have a message to deliver to the wizarding world from our father."

"What message?" Harry demanded.

"Now, now, now don't get your bowstring in a knot. Ada just wants to send complementary words to the world that has failed you," Elrohir said in what was supposed to be a soothing voice. Harry was not convinced.

"I'll floo her," Mrs. Figg argeed somewhat reluctantly. "You can wait in the lounge with my cats for herto arrive. You know the way Harry."

Harry watched as the old lady huffed out of the room and beckoned the twins to follow him to the lounge. He took a seat before he was assailed by at least three cats vying for prize position on his lap. "Yes, yes hello Timmy," Harry muttered at the old grey tabby, who truth be told was nothing but a sook. "And Mr. Tibbles and… whatever your name is."

The twins snickered only to find that when they sat down, Mr Tibbles' attention turned to them. Harry smirked behind his hand as the motley coloured cat purred, preened, licked and rubbed himself over the bewildered twins.

"Harry, where have you been? You've had the whole wizarding world in an uproar?"

Harry glanced up at McGonagall who was wearing her customary green tartan robes. "My grandfather wished to speak with me," Harry said glancing up at his old head of house, knowing that McGonagall's keen gaze would determine almost instantly that he no longer belonged to the race of mortals.

As expected McGonagall froze; her thin determined lips pinching into a tight line of grim disapproval. "Sweet Merlin what have you done?" McGonagall demanded in her sternest teacher voice.

"I chose the life of the immortals," Harry explained twisting his fingers around so that he caused a little pain.

"My father was an elf from another world," he continued when McGonagall made it clear she wasn't going to say anything more. The truth sounded weird voiced while sitting in Mrs. Figg's moggie infested lounge. "I chose the path of the immortals." Harry glanced up into the face of his head of house, not realising that he was looking for her approval.

"You've been there?" McGonagall asked cautiously sending a quick glance at the twins who were mysteriously behaving themselves.

Harry nodded. "My uncles, Elladan and Elrohir."

"Pleasure madam," Elladan stood regally followed by his brother. They bowed fluidly before sitting down.

"Don't mind them," Harry muttered wryly. "They are worse than Fred and George."

Elladan and Elrohir had no idea why the stern witch suddenly looked a tad peaky.

"Charmed, I'm sure," McGonagall managed under the new revelation before turning to Harry. "Miss Granger and the Weasley's are most anxiously waiting for you at the new headquarters."

Harry nodded before McGonagall surprised him with continuing. "Is there an elvish name that I should address you with? I know your father had one."

Harry was stunned. "You knew?"

McGonagall smiled thinly. "James Potter was smart… sometimes too smart for his own good."

"Elrossë," Elrohir supplied. "His name is Elrossë."

'

'

'

The new headquarters turned out to be the Granger's residence as it wasn't an obvious choice and Professor Snape had no idea where Hermione Granger actually lived. Needless to say Harry was immediately assailed by a busy head of hair.

"Harry. Oh we were so worried. You disappeared without a trace and we thought that somehow the wards on 4 Privet Drive had failed and that Voldemort had captured and tortured and killed you or something worse and no amount of researching could tell me where you had gone and I was so worried and Ron has been a complete berk and we're loosing the war and I was so worried and Ron is driving me insane with his ranting and I can't get my Summer homework done on time so that we can go after Voldemort. Oh and I've been so worried."

"Did she even take a breath in there somewhere?" Harry heard Elrohir ask Elladan.

"No, I believe not," Harry commented wryly. "Calm down Hermione. I just took an unforeseen adventure holiday from out of this world."

By this time Hermione had time to calm her frazzled nerves and took a step back to survey the third of the Golden Trio that had gone missing. Her large almond shaped eyes took in Harry's apparent longer hair and his physique.

"You're taller," Hermione commented. "Did you take a growing potion? Oh, Harry strictly speaking you shouldn't be brewing anything this summer. Especially a growing potion. I read about them in our third year. Something could have gone terribly wrong."

"No. I didn't take a potion," Harry said patiently ignoring the snickers of his uncles. "Where's Ron I only want to have to go through this once?"

Hermione sighed in a long suffering manner and lead Harry up the stairs.

'

'

To be expected Harry couldn't break his news to his friends without a spectacle. He opted for leaving the room to leave Hermione in her research tizzy and Ron to his ranting that it wasn't fair that Harry got pointed ears and was abandoning him after all they had been through. Secretly Harry was glad when kind, dear Ginny had punched Ron's lights out. Unfortunately he was now sporting a shiner where his ex-girlfriend had turned on him for daring to scare her like that.

Needless to say the twins found the whole situation quite ludicrously funny that the grandson of Elrond was floored by a small red haired witch. That was until Ginny floored them both before stomping out of the room in tears.

"Are all humans insane?" Elrohir muttered resting a steak to his face which Mrs. Granger had kindly given him. He passed it two Elladan who then pressed it to his right eye.

"I thought you were the exception," Elladan commented dryly.

"Harry I found something interesting in: Imaginary Beasties of Britain!" Hermione called from her upstairs room.

"Lovely!" Harry called back sarcastically.

"Do you want me to bring it down?"

"Can I stop you?" Harry muttered watching as Ron entered the kitchen ignoring him and went to the fridge.

"Imagine being called a beastie," Elrohir huffed to Elladan.

"We are the first born at any rate," Elladan sniffed in reply. "And we are sooo much better looking. Although that she-human that punched your lights out was a looker."

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about," Ron glowered from his station by the white refrigerator box – his favourite muggle invention.

"And that is just wrong," Elladan muttered as Ron drank out of the milk carton.

Ron snarled at the elf which was ruined by milk dripping down his chin. "Think you're so much better than me now, Potter?" Ron slammed the fridge door and sauntered out of the room.

Harry buried his head in his hands. Where had it all gone wrong? He thought maybe he shouldn't have started with 'hey guys I'm no longer human – heck I'm not even mortal.' Maybe he should have gone with: notice anything different about me? At least he didn't have the stupidity to mention to Ron that his grandfather was an elvish lord famed throughout the land – that would have definitely done their friendship in. Ron could only handle so much at any given time.

A moment later Hermione entered the kitchen with the damn book. Harry almost forgot she was in research tizzy. "Here you go…" she said shoving it under Harry's nose.

"Elves while very beautiful…"

"Prissies!" Ron called out from the other room making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Beasts, are not famed for their maturity." Harry finished the sentence and glanced up at his uncles.

"Don't look at us," Elladan muttered. "We're royalty."

"Oh great so now you are some elvish kind of princey thing," Ron stormed through the kitchen for another carton of milk.

"Ron don't that's disgusting," Hermione whined watching in pure disgust as Ron gurgled down the remains of the milk. Ron slowly wiped his mouth with his sleeve an exited from the otherside.

"Trade the good milk with sour milk," Elrohir suggested helpfully. Hermione looked like she could have punched his lights out if only she could figure out which twin had spoken.

"Yeah I suppose I am," Harry returned finally loosing his temper. And slamming the book shut. "Honestly this book is a load of orc dung: I'm mature."

Hermione was traumatized that Harry would dare insult one of her books. She wrenched it from his grip and ran out of the room.

"You've got no hope with she-elves," Elladan muttered darkly shaking his head.


	16. The Trouble With Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**Chapter Sixteen. The Trouble with Twins**

Harry found himself curled in a comfy armchair in the Granger's sitting room. Now that he was back in the 'real' world he found himself homesick for Imladris. Unlike Elladan and Elrohir, who were acting like elflings away from home for the first time, Harry did not find this world interesting or entertaining. In fact he found himself bored and frustrated that the monotony of the world had not changed without him (excluding the war of course).

Harry had chosen the sitting room because, a) Ron was not in it to annoy him and b) neither were his uncles.

A curt knock on the door broke Harry's reverie he blinked slowly and glared at the door as if the hunk of wood had committed the offence. Nevertheless, the door opened anyway revealing the red head of Ginny Weasley – his ex – girlfriend.

"Fred and George are here," Ginny announced from the door way.

Harry's only response was to groan aloud.

"That's what everyone else thinks," Ginny told him gravely. "Not another set of twins!"

"At least Fred and George are human you should be able to handle them," Harry muttered darkly.

"And _you_ should be able to handle your uncles," Ginny quipped with a grin.

"Do my ears really look that terrible?" Harry asked suddenly changing the subject. He gave his tapered ears a quick jerk with his fingers self consciously.

"Bah don't listen to Ron's babble," Ginny replied lightly waving her petite hand in dismissal. "You should know by now no one pays him any mind when he is in one of his moods."

"He's moodier than a belrog on heat," Harry muttered shaking his head.

"Er… sure… not going to ask about that one," Ginny murmured to herself wondering what exactly was a belrog and what the problem was with them in general. It had been the fifth time in a couple of hours the trio of elves had commented someone was like a belrog and it didn't sound too much like a compliment.

Hermoine was considered a belrog with an orc bone. McGonagall was as a belrog with a tooth ache. Mr. Granger was compared to a belrog who had a scrape with the belrog slayer and had to explain to Melkor what actually happened and she was likened to a temperamental belrog at that time of the month.

Harry snorted indigently and shook his head bring Ginny out of her musings. "No. Don't ask," he suggested. "It only give you a headache."

"Already have one of those; honestly your uncles!"

"What have they done now?"

"You mean apart of joy riding the vacuum cleaner…"

"Hey that's not fair. Ron joined them…"

"Ronnie is not exactly mature," Ginny pointed out as if the fact was simple.

"True," Harry muttered.

"Experimenting with Hermoine's hair drier…"

"You realise they will want to take it with them despite there being no electricity in the Last Homely House. They're certain the wisdom of their father could get the 'great wind blower' to work."

Ginny sighed. "I'm trying to be serious here… oh and Elladan or was it Elrohir getting their long hair stuck in the mixer when mum was making cookies."

"Come on that was _funny_."

"Not to mention duelling with chocolate sauce in the kitchen, fishing in the goldfish pond and chopping the head off Mrs. Granger's prize chook for dinner!"

"Well they haven't been too bad," Harry conceded wisely. "At least they plucked, gutted and cooked the chook for Mrs. Granger."

"Yes but an open fire on the porch?" Ginny asked exasperated.

"But will you ever forget Mrs. Granger's face when they proudly presented the chook?"

This time Ginny did laugh. "No. I'll never forget that! Anyway Fred and George are here you better save us oh great Saviour!"

Muttering darkly to himself the whole way Harry pulled himself from his comfortable and quiet place in the arm chair. Striding over to Ginny's side he grabbed the top of her arm, making her yelp and dragged her from the room.

They were too late.

The sets of twins had already met and were staring at each other from the corner of the room. Elladan and Elrohir were both sporting long purple fat tongues. Harry suppressed a groan as Elladan tried to say something to him and nearly gagged on his tongue. Elrohir just pointed in the general direction of Fred and George accusingly. Fred and George were looking quite pleased with themselves.

"You better fix them up," Harry suggested leaning on the door frame ignoring the snickering Ginny. "My uncles have a famous temper when it comes to pranks."

"What!?" Ginny shrieked. "Steal your hairbrush?"

Elrohir glanced at Ginny as if this was indeed a gross misdeed.

"That and much worse," Harry conceded. "I don't want to see two naked twins running about the place."

Elladan was rather pleased how the colour suddenly drained from the red haired humans' freckled cheeks.

"Fine," George muttered. "We'll fix the creatures."

"Hey I'm one of those 'creatures.' Don't you dare stare on me or the boy-who-lived who became the boy-who-became-the-elf looses his temper. Ron is enough for one day; Hermoine is driving me insane with books about elves which I'm sure is talking about house elves – because I certainly don't have a craving for cleaning and Ginny." Harry glanced apologetically to his ex-girlfriend. "Is on her last tender hooks. Beware or she'll gobble you up like a belrog who hasn't eaten for a century."

"Hey Harry you're no longer human!" Fred cried.

"Nice observational skills, human," Harry snapped back. "Now. Fix."

George muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath and waved his wand about to fix the two irate identical elves.

Harry watched in rapt fascination as Elladan and Elrohir's great giant purple tongues slowly began to shrink. From when the hulking tongues were small enough for Elladan to spew abuse at his tormentors he was until he nearly gagged again.

"Aren't there any respectable elves in this world?" Elrohir demanded once his tongue had stopped shrinking. "Meeting so many men is making me nauseous."

"I could introduce you to a house elf," George offered.

"Already had that kind offer," Elladan scoffed. "We elves are higher beings than you simple minded foolish barbaric human beings."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had heard all this before. Elladan and Elrohir were determined to give him all the good points of being an elf and the bad about being a human when he was trying to make up his mind. They had accidentally left their list on Harry's pillow for him to find on the morning he promised to make his decision. Harry had read their list and ended up in fits of laughter. It was better for comic relief than a pro – con list.

Hermione chose that moment to appear with her nose in yet another book.

"We should introduce her to Erestor," Elrohir whispered.

Elrohir's whispered voice was enough to snap Hermione into the real world. She glanced up from her book at glanced up at the twins.

"You two must be a freak of nature," Hermione told them seriously. Elladan looked ready to throttle someone.

"How so?" George asked winningly.

"No where are their any records of elves producing twins."

Harry fought valiantly not to roll his eyes and lost. "We're not from his world," he told Hermione gently as he could.

"And we'll have you know that we are the second generation of twins in the family," Elrohir stated sternly.

"But it says here…" Hermione argued pointing her long slender finger at the pages of her book.

"Humans aren't all knowing," Harry chided between gritted teeth. "And elves in the world I've lived for a little while were created many, many, many years before the race of men."

Hermione blinked and stared stoically at her book. Harry wasn't quite sure how one so intelligent could not get it through her skull.

Elladan and Elrohir had decided their time of welcome had expired and left without another word, leaving Harry with his human being friends.

"What has gotten into you two?" Harry demanded waggling his finger under the nose of the Weasley twins.

"Our dominion of pranking kings was threatened…"

"We retaliated to protect our kingdom."

"And retain our crown."

"The laws of pranking are universal."

"They understand."

Harry shook his head said. "Pranking those two is like waving a red flag in front of a belrog and chanting please kill me, please kill me… I have a death wish… a wish to die young and meet Mandos."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Harry sighed heavily. "But you know you have declared war?"

"Of course," Fred chimed.

"That was our aim," George reiterated.

'

'

'

The war of the twins did not take long in manifesting itself in the usually peaceful Granger household. In fact Fred and George were rudely awakened (with the rest of the house) finding out what cruel and unusual torture elves could come up with.

The Weasley twins' early morning screams of outrage and pain was only the beginning of the mornings events. Used to strange, abnormal and horrendous sounds from the notorious twins, only Mrs. Granger went to check on the magical mischief makers herself.

Fred had found woke to find his bed created into a giant ant farm. Elladan had even supplied a wooden sign above his head with elvish runes for good measure. His arms and legs had been covered with a sweet sticky goo and their were great, big ants crawling all over him biting and crawling their way around his limbs. Unfortuantley as soon as the sleep left Fred's usually fog infested early morning mind, he realised his hair had also been coverted into an ants' nest.

It was only a few moments later he was kicking and screaming. Unfortunately for George a long piece of twine was neatly wrapped around Fred's ankle. When Fred began to kick his movement pulled off one of the legs of his bed. The three legged bed wobbled and then toppled over, with George still groggily complaining about the noise his twin was making. That was when he realised that a bees' nest had been placed under this bed and said bees were not happy with their rude waking call.

The Weasley twins' looked quite a sight. Fred drenched in honey kicking, squirming and screaming and George running around in circles with Queen Bee and her minions buzzing and biting.

That was how Mrs. Granger had found them. Being the mother of Hermione Granger, studier extraordinaire and a qualified university trained dentist, Mrs Granger was not a stupid woman. She slammed the door wisely shut and made her way to breakfast wondering why is allowed Hermione to sweet talk into allowing her wizard friends to visit.

Mrs. Granger came into the kitchen only to find those horried creatures that had cooked her chook sitting at the breakfast table. She plumped her hair, (they were after all gorgeous handsome horrid creatures) which was still in curlers and went about her breakfast retinue of coffee, coffee and a little more coffee.

On her fourth cup of coffee she turned around to see the elf twins grinning at her. "We thought we might go hunting today," Elladan told her looking proud.

"We'll bring you back some rabbits to cook," Elrohir continued stroking his long yew bow lovingly.

Mrs. Granger choked on her coffee; she didn't have a heart to tell the twins that they were in the middle of suburbia and would attract attention wondering around like medieval pixie creatures. After all it would keep them out of her hair. So she nodded encouragingly and smiled the most radiant smiled one could after only four cups.

"We might find a strong buck to bring back," Elladan grinned. "Elrohir's bow is certainly powerful enough to take a whole herd."

Mrs. Granger's smile wavered slightly. What on earth would she do if they brought back a bloody deer for goodness' sake?

The other elf creature that was once human decided to make his presence known. He mumbled a goodmorning and glared at his companions.

"I see you have wagered war," the 'Harry' creature muttered darkly.

Elrohir crossed his arms proudly against his chest. "Let man tremble at the greatest of the elvish race."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're going hunting," Elladan said, "You want to come?"

Harry stared at his uncles' in horror. "You can't go hunting!"

Mrs. Granger was looking at Harry in horror, how dare that little pixie elf kid decide to ruin her perfectly good plan of getting rid of his companions for the day.

"Why not?"

"This isn't Middle Earth," Harry said patiently. "What would the humans think?"

"That elves are great?" Elladan hazard.

"They're more likely to chase you to perform probing experiments on you," Harry replied. "Men don't like races that don't exist turning up on their door step and besides you look like something from a fairy tale."

"I am no fairy," Elrohir protested haughtily.

"Me neither."

"I was thinking they came from some sort of twisted nightmare," Mrs. Granger muttered to herself, taking her fifth cup of coffee which had extra sugar and cream.

"So are you coming?" Elladan demanded.

"I suppose someone has to supervise," Harry muttered. "But if I'm captured and have any probing I'm going to blame you two."


	17. Fast Food Foraging

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**Chapter Seventeen. Fast Food Foraging **

Feeling ridiculous walking down a perfectly ordinary muggle street decked out in elvish hunting gear and his long black hair braid elaborately (to show his elvish prowess according to Elrohir) Harry marched behind his twin uncles scowling. It wasn't much use telling the twins that they weren't going to find anything worth shooting much less eating but Elladan was determined that Harry's world could so boring that there wasn't any worthwhile game nearby. Humans, after dwarves, were known for their taste for roast meat. Made sense that their would be game nearby. Didn't it?

"This is useless," Elrohir finally pointed out and echoing Harry's thought patterns. "We've only seen a rabid dog or to."

Elladan fiddled with his bow. "The good hostess had some fine hens in her pen perhaps…"

"Don't even think about it," Harry snarled. "Mrs. Granger was devastated when you murdered her prize chicken. Hermione had to lock her in the bathroom for three hours to stop her from strangling all of us. Don't Hermione will protect us a second time."

"So what do you suggest?" Elrohir demanded his hands on his hips.

"Can we go home?" Harry asked a little too eagerly.

"NO!" the twins shouted in unison before Elladan continued patiently, "We will look very foolish little orc dropping if we return from hunting so early."

Harry sighed heavily and glanced around the street. Scuffing his feet along the road he glanced around. "We could go about finding food the normal way."

"And how would one find food the normal way," Elrohir scoffed.

"We could go foraging for takeaway."

"I don't understand what are we taking away?" Elladan asked Elrohir who shrugged.

"Takeaway food," Harry explained. "People in shops make it and we buy it."

"Sounds like we are going to find a fine hobbit establishment," Elrohir winked at Elladan.

Harry stared at his uncles in bewilderment. "What's a hobbit?"

'

'

'

"I don't think our dear nephew understands. That is a human, not like any of the men of the North I've seen before but definitely human, that is not a hobbit."

Glaring at his whispering uncles Harry turned out his wallet for all the muggle money he possessed. "That is because there are no hobbits here. And this is a Chinese restaurant. "

"Shame: hobbits make a mean roast chook."

"So do you guys," Harry muttered now glaring at the workers behind the till who were whispering about the strange tall white men.

"Thank you Elerösse."

Harry sighed and glanced at the numerous white plastic bags on the counter and then to the Chinese owner who could barely contain himself with glee. "That is three bottles of 1.25 litres of Coke-Cola, five large fried rice three with prawns, two with bacon, ten peeking duck, sweet sour pork, two honey chicken… and…"

"And a partridge in a pear tree," Harry mumbled glaring at the twins that were trying to look innocent.

"That comes to four hundred fifty four pounds."

"Here," Harry grumbled handing over his entire wallet. "Keep the change."

"Thank you have nice day." Harry could have sworn the old man was laughing at him.

'

'

'

Mrs. Granger didn't seem to be too pleased when they had returned home. That was until she saw the mobile feast and proclaimed that Elrohir and Elladan were the nicest lads that side of London. And being as they were both back in the good graces of the hostess Elrohir and Elladan were both well pleased.

Harry on the other hand was less then amused. "Typical, I'm the one that pays where is my credit? Eh?" He followed his uncles into the dining room and sprawled into the chair.

Elrohir was scooping piles of fried rice onto Harry's plate accompanied by plenty of duck, chicken and pork. Elladan on the other hand was pouring Harry a liberal amount of Coke-a-Cola.

Blinking slowly at his uncles Harry glared at them for a moment. "Can't I feed myself?"

Elladan screwed the cap on the plastic bottle slowly and studied Harry in a way that was reminiscent of Lord Elrond himself. "Ada wishes us to ensure that his frighteningly skinny baby grandson gets enough to eat in this human world."

"Finally some agree with me," Ginny crowed before turning to Harry winningly. "You need a little meat on those bones."

"Come on eat up or I'll feed you myself," Elrohir motioned at Harry's eating utensils.

Embarrassed Harry picked up his fork and shovelled some rice into his mouth. He chewed angrily and looked anywhere at the others in the kitchen. Thankfully he was saved by McGonagall and other members of the order turning up for lunch.

'

'

'

"So Voldemort basically wants a teaching position without getting an interview?"

Harry rolled his eyes in Fred and George's direction unsure which one had spoken. "This is serious."

"We're being serious," Fred said placing his hand over his heart as if Harry's comment had stung.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Our plan of attack needs to be ensure Voledmort becomes mortal again so we can kill the bastard for good this time."

"I don't like the sound of this fellow," Elrohir muttered eyeing off the duck on Harry's plate.

"O for goodness sake." Harry slid his plate over to the other elf who quickly set into the duck with a muffled thank you.

"Sounds suspiciously like Malkor and Sauron," Elladan rejoined. "So we find the soul holders, destroy them and then killed this black wizard?"

Harry snorted.

"Sounds like the one ring," Elladan muttered moodily.

"Except that there was only one, one ring and the theory is destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom and Sauron is… well gone forevermore," Elrohir rejoined.

"We should split into teams to find these horcruxes," Harry commented a little suspicious of Hermione smiling arily at him. "Yes Hermione…"

"I thought you would never ask…" Hermione dashed from the room much to the amazement of all the occupants in the room. A moment later she returned with a large pile of scrapbooks and dumped them haphazard on the counter.

"A little bed time research," Hermione said handing out the scrapbooks. "I thought I would research all the information that Harry you had already given me and delve a little deeper… these books contain the locations of the horcruxes and their likely booby traps."

Harry flicked through his scrapbook gingerly and glanced up at the preening girl beside him. "How did you find out all this stuff."

Hermione pulled her most innocent face to date. "How did we ever solve anything: I was curious."

'

'

Apologies for the lack of updates. I know it is small… sorry.


	18. Scrap Booking

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's Wonderful World or Middle Earth. They unfortunately belong to their rightful inventors.

**Chapter Eighteen. Scrap booking**

Harry sat on his bed upstairs in the Granger's household, with Hermione's little bit of bed time research. Stretching his arms and neck until they cracked Harry returned to staring at the pages of the scrap book. He wished dearly that Hermione would not write in such small lettering, but did not have the heart to tell her it made her writing difficult to read. After all, the studious girl had perfected her script until she could fit three times the amount into the allotted essays at school. No wander Snape hated her. He would to if he had to stay up late to read a Hermione essay in her horrid handwriting.

Stretching again, Harry thanked his lucky stars, the Valor and Merlin that both sets of twins after an exhausting lunch and battles of pranks, decided to retire early. He was certainly sure Mrs. Granger was happy also after all the emotional pain they put her through.

"Ravenclaw's unfinished embroidery," Harry muttered glaring at the garish picture in the scrap book. "You would think the founders had some sort of taste." Harry turned the scrap book around every which way trying to decipher what exactly the embroidery was of and decided it looked like a decrepit bear with sinus issues eating Salazar Slytherin's head.

Why had an intelligent, famous witch like Rowena Ravenclaw, whose beauty was legendary amongst the Ravenclaws prize an ugly, unfinished piece of work? Why not a book? Or a necklace? Or Merlin, a dress? Instead the famed founder had chosen a creation out of her own imagination with a Latin title that Hermione proudly translated to saying, 'All men are inevitably pigs.' A title that was not exactly flattering in Harry's opinion.

Harry flipped the page and turned to Hufflepuff's golden cup. He had to admit that Helga Hufflepuff had mildly better taste than Ravenclaw. Time had tarnished the golden vessel – surely Hufflepuff would have had the foresight to charm the gold so that it would stay in pristine condition.

Harry ripped a piece of paper from Hermione's scrapbook and began to write:

The Diary – Tom Riddle's younger ego destroyed in monumental 'Battle of the Basilisk'

The Ring – Ugly black cockroach on a piece of gold. Destroyed.

Locket – Destroyed by RAB and fake placed in spot. Found by Weasley and Granger. Salazar had better taste than Ravenclaw even if he was an evil wizard.

Ravenclaw's embroidery. She should have stuck to her books. According to Hermione to be found in 'Hell's Spit' – charming.

Helga's cup. According to Granger to be found in 'The Valley of Death.' Who names these places?

Voldemort's pet snake. It would be such a pity to kill Voldie's pet. Imagining what it would have been like for Gandalf to kill Melkor's pet Belrog.

Voldemort himself… I wander if he'll turn to dust or perhaps an explosion?

Looking over what he had written, Harry tilted his head to the side and folded the parchment grinning from ear to ear before bounding down the stairs taking three easily at a time.

Mrs. Granger glared at him at the bottom. "Don't you dare wake those, devil uncles of yours," she snarled.

Harry smiled winningly at her as she went back to staring heatedly at her coffee cup as if it had insulted her. "It's empty," Harry pointed out all too innocently. "You might want to refill it."

Mrs. Granger stared at her cup, to Harry and then back to her cup, before turning stiff backed to the kitchen to get another morning refill.

Harry followed her to the kitchen unsurprised to see that Hermione was already awake talking to McGonagall. He surmised that Ron would be awhile yet – he always did love his lie ins.

"Morning," Harry greeting – beaming widely just to annoy the scowling Mrs. Granger. Mrs. Granger merely filled her mug and stalked out of the room presumedly to provoke Mr. Granger.

"Must you annoy my mother, so?" Hermione said from behind her bushy hair.

Helping himself to some freshly toasted bread and marmalade, Harry took a big bite before answering. "Yes."

Hermione sighed heavily and smacked her forehead.

"I was thinking…"

Hermione glanced up as Harry continued talking – intrigued undoubtedly of what a male brain was capable of thinking about.

"There are two Horcruxes to find. One at 'The Valley of Hell' and 'Death's Spit'. Would you like to lead a team and take my uncles with you? You know to research them?"

"It's 'The Valley of Death' and 'Hell's Spit.'," Hermione corrected in her very finest teacher's voice, barely registering Harry was deliberately teasing her. "And no I don't want to be with your uncles."

Harry blinked widely and stared at her with his large green eyes. "Purr…eeeaaassse?"

"NO!" Hermione answered resolutely. "That is not going to work on me!"

Harry blinked again innocently and pouted. "Purr… ease?"

"No way elfling," Elrohir called from the doorway. Harry damned the elvish way of walking he hadn't heard them coming.

"We're hear to make sure you go back one in one piece," Elladan said crossing his arms against his chest. Harry surmised he was going for the Elrond look but was failing miserably. He wasn't however about to point that out.

"Or alternatively relatively in one piece," Elrohir muttered. "With our track record…."

Hermione snorted indigently. "You mean with Harry's track record."

"Oh isn't it nice to see Elrösse taking on the family tradition," Elrohir cooed earning him a glare from Harry's direction.

The twins took a seat next to Harry and surveyed the breakfast table looking a little forlorn. Harry barely noticed as he watched as McGonagall stiffened as the twins sat down and as her normally grim mouth seemed to be twitching.

"I'm really missing venison," Elladan grumbled pouring himself Cornflakes. Hermione choked on her toast watching the twins pour breakfast cereal onto plates and stated to eat the confection dry with a fork.

"Horrible crunchy stuff," Elrohir muttered.

"I don't know how you humans can abide by it," Elladan rejoined.

Harry smiled serenely at the other end of the table, ignoring the mortified look of Hermione and McGonagall.

'

'

'

Harry was not amused. Not only was he in the team looking for Ravenclaw's Embroidery he was also stuck with both Elladan and Elrohir in his 'team'. Both had firmly decided that he wasn't going anywhere without their protection. And neither were amused when Harry demanded to know who was going to protect him from them. On top of Harry's misery the Weasley twins decided that they would work well with Elladan and Elrohir. Then there was Mad- Eye Moody and Mr. Tibbles as offered by Mrs. Figg. He of course was given the job of carrying the damn cat as Mr. Tibbles would only behave for him. The only good thing about Harry's team was Remus Lupin, who also seemed a little too quiet.

That left Hermione, Ron, Ginny and McGonagall to look for and destroy Hufflepuff's cup.

Heaving a meowing Mr. Tibble's over his shoulder Harry made his way towards the portkey, thankful that this mode of transportation might make his uncles shut up for a little while. Therefore he didn't see fit to tell either Elladan or Elrohir why they were touching an old mangy boot. Taking in the disgusted looks of this uncles Harry found himself quite pleased with himself. Serves them right for trying to follow him everything, he thought rather smugly.

"You'll want to hang onto the boot tighter," Harry told them, squeezing Mr. Tibbles too tight and earning him a swiped ear.

Elrohir and Elladan's faces were priceless milliseconds before they realised that there was something definitely shady about the portkey. A brief pause and then Harry's sensitive elvish ears were assailed by his uncle's identical screams for mercy….

'

'

'

Sorry the chapter was so short. And sorry for the delay. I was waiting for inspiration to come down and hit me on the head….didn't happen.


End file.
